


A Whisper of Light

by Sharkypan87



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set during the movie, we changed things a little :D<br/>What if instead of Natasha, Fury send Tony to recruit Bruce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruiting the Green

**Author's Note:**

> This was born as an rp between me and VegetaXKakarott, and somehow it became a story. It's still a work in progress and there will be tons of smut, humor, romance and angst for you people! 
> 
> I play as Bruce and Loki, while VegetaXKakarott plays as Tony and Thor, so obviously there is going to be Science Bro and Thorki

The flying deck wasn't exactly the best place where to discuss things, but Tony had just stopped Fury from sending another agent for this particular mission. He had been talking to Fury about the Hulk. He was supposed to go persuade him to come. He had gotten his armor on and much to his dismay, he flew out of the ship towards the village where he was at.  
  
  
The day had started pretty much like any other in the last month, a bad flu had spread like wildfire in the lowest part of the city, and Bruce had been the only doctor stupid enough or brave enough, depends on who you're asking, that had gone out of his way trying to help the people around him. Apparently when you're poor, you have no rights, but Bruce had been responsible for the deaths of many, so if he can atone for his sins helping out this people, then he would gladly do so.  
  
He was currently washing his hands in one of the little central houses, when he noticed a little girl, talking way too fast for him to catch up her Hindi, but then again anyone who came looking for him usually does that only when they're in trouble, so with very few question asked and even less answers he followed the little girl outside, passing through the debris and the old houses, till they reached the outskirt of the city, into an old shack.  
He followed the girl inside, but much to his surprise she jumped out of a window, leaving a very baffled doctor behind.  
  
"You should've got paid up front, Banner." He thought bitterly.  
  
  
Tony emerged from the shadows, the head of his suit was taken off as he stared at the man before him. He already had knowledge about him and what he can do. Who he can turn into. Fury had already given him a one-up about the whole situation and how dangerous it may be, but of course he never was one for caution, "Dr. Banner." He spoke up.  
  
  
Bruce startled at the voice coming from behind. He turned abruptly and came face to face with Iron Man.   
  
 _Oh_ , he thought sadly, _they called Iron Man_.  
  
They called Iron Man to end his life. Well, it made sense, after all to kill a monster such as himself you have to have a hero on your side.  
  
  
Tony studied him for a moment, and a small smirk came to his face, "Interesting." He said and he started slowly walking around Bruce in a circle, "So can you change into a huge green blob monster when you want to or is it out of your control?" He said in a somewhat cocky and curious voice.  
  
  
Bruce felt a little flush spreading through his cheeks, now he knew how a golden fish must feel like under someone else's scrutiny. He looked him over once again and relaxed a little bit, he didn't seem too threating at the moment, apart from being completely suited in his armor.   
  
"I'm not really sure, it's not like I try to change on purpose."  
  
He wasn't really sure why, but he felt compelled to answer his question truthfully, after all it didn't sound like he was asking just to mock him, but truly out of curiosity.   
  
  
Tony chuckled, "Well that's great!" He smiled, "I'll be sure to make you angry more often!" He said, "So, I'm assuming that you've heard of the Avengers operation, yes?" he gave his famous eyebrow wiggle.  
  
  
Bruce's brows knitted in confusion, he wasn't really sure of where this conversation was going or why were they talking in the first place, but even though he lived so far away from the States he had read much about him, Tony Stark, a smart and definitely a wealthy legend. The real question here was why having this somewhat friendly conversation with a monster such as himself.  
  
"A… Avengers? Is that why you're here? To avenge the mayhem that I've caused in the past?"  
  
  
Tony sighed exasperatedly, "You really don't know anything..." He said, "The Avengers require your help to deal with a matter of the Earth's current condition. Life or Death, Mr. Banner. We simply need your help to defeat a mastermind, a god, who goes by the name of Loki. He plans to lead an army of what his brother calls frost giants on Earth, to take over the world and become a dominating King." He explained.  
  
  
"He… Wha… What are you talking about? You're not here to kill me or… or to trap me?"  
  
Bruce took a step backward, putting the wall behind him, he didn't like the way the man in front of him keep getting closer into his personal space.  
  
  
Tony blinked, and then smirked as he got closer, grabbing the nape of Bruce's shirt, "I'm not here to kill you, no, but I'd like to see what the Hulk would do if I tried…" He said with an eyebrow wiggle.  
  
  
Bruce's heart skipped some beats, this man, this crazy man was trying to get the Other Guy out on purpose. After his accident no one, not even Betty had wanted anything to do with him, no one would have touched him so freely, for fear of the monster.   
  
No one but him, apparently.   
  
"Wha… what are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Y… you shouldn't joke with this!"  
  
Bruce was shaking by now, his shirt firmly trapped in the other's grip, faces just mere inches away.  
  
  
Tony made his cocky smile along with a chuckle, "Joking? Absolutely not." He let go of Bruce's shirt, "Though, I would like to see you get green." He said and turned away from him, walking towards a window to look out, "But as for being out of my mind Dr. Banner," He looked back at him with such an intimidating gaze, "I am absolutely anything but."  
  
  
A shiver ran down Bruce's spine, oh, this man was as dangerous as the Other Guy, no doubt about that. He was at loss of words, and didn't know what to do, what to expect. Before a coherent thought has formed in his mind his mouth was already working.  
  
"You can't be serious. Sir, things never go well when the Other Guy is involved. Ever."  
  
  
Tony looked back at him and chuckled, "Sir? Yo, call me Tony." He said and he turned to stare at him once again, but this time there was a hearty smile on his face, "Bruce? Hulk? Doesn't matter to me. You're you. No one else. As the thought flies around, you tell me that you don't have everything under control. Isn't that what you came out here for Doctor Banner? To control yourself?"  
  
  
"Control…" Bruce whispered softly. He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall on his back.   
He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his temple, "I… I came here because they needed me, as for control, I can't exactly say that I can control it, but more like containing it. But then again, it's easier to keep it together when one is so far away from… from everything."  
  
  
Tony frowned, "Bruce. Lives are at stake. The world could be taken over and destroyed by Loki. The whole world needs you right now. They need the Hulk."  
  
  
"I seriously doubt that anyone would ever need the Hu- the Other Guy. What do you want from me? You can't really expect me to say yes. I can help while being myself, lucid, but when the rage take over I'm anything but helpful. " Bruce replied meekly, suddenly feeling tired.  
  
  
Tony blinked and raised a brow as he studied him, "You're good in science, correct Doctor?"  
  
  
"Well, yes, in some fields I'm fairly competent."  
  
  
Tony smirked and tapped Bruce's cheek with the back of his hand, "Well, that should be helpful enough to the Avengers." He said and he walked towards the door, opening it, "You comin'?" He asked and left, he was not going to take no for an answer.  
  
  
"I- uh, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a very bad, if not deadly, idea, Mr. Stark." Bruce warned, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was still fidgeting, trying to talk himself out of this, but he knew the answer from the very start. Yes, of course yes, if he could ever find a way to make his wrongs right again, he'll do anything, even follow this man into a possible trap.   
  
  
In the meantime Tony had gotten outside, thoughtful for a moment, then he looked at Bruce, "You got a car? Or I could treat you like a woman and fly you there…" He said with an eyebrow wiggle, trying to make Bruce mad.  
  
  
Bruce took his bag and left the shack, looking around and nearing Tony at the same time, "a car? All I have is in this bag, but, wait, aren't you here with someone else? Surely you didn't come alone to meet me."  
  
  
Tony smirked, "Smart. I like you. We should do something sometime when the world isn't at stake." He chuckled, "JARVIS, tell the men to stand down." He said, as if on cue all the guns that were hidden in the shadows had switched off, "Van's this way." He said and he led Bruce to a shaded area where a black car was parked.  
  
  
Bruce tensed abruptly, he knew that they weren't alone, but it hurt a little to see so many soldiers ready to shot him. He hunched over himself, trying to make as small a target as possible, following Tony quietly. He eyed the car suspiciously, black and sleek, and while the inside appeared empty beside the driver, he couldn't be sure because of the black windows.   
  
What was getting himself into?  
  
  
"Ugly, I know. They need to get better looking vehicles. A Ferrari! Now that's something they should get! Fucking fast. We'd get the Big Guy there in no time." He said, walking to a side of the van and getting in, opening the door from the inside for Bruce, "Don't take it too literally, but these babies are scared of the Big Guy." He chuckled and sat back, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.  
  
  
"It's… it's fine, I'd be more surprised if they weren't." whispered Bruce getting inside. The door closed with a soft click and suddenly he found himself seated right next to Tony, with no idea on what to expect next.  
  
  
Tony looked at him and smirked as the car started moving, "Well personally, I'd like for the Big Guy to come out. I'd have some competition for once." He chuckled, "Sounds like fun doesn't it?"  
  
  
"No… not really, unless you'd like to get smashed repeatedly through the floor. I'm not sure your idea of fun is very healthy." Replied back the doctor quietly, a small smile worming its way through his lips.   
  
   
Tony's lips curved upwards at seeing Bruce smile. He didn't know why, but it made him feel like he accomplished something at getting the doctor to smile. "Oh, you haven't seen my idea of fun. Maybe I could show you sometime though." He chuckled, "Maybe take you clubbing. I bet the big guy would have a smashing time!" He laughed a bit at his own joke.  
  
  
Bruce shook his head smiling broadly, this man was truly out of his mind. How could he speak so freely of his alter-ego? "Clubbing, I'm pretty sure that that would give a massive heart attack at the owners."  
  
  
Tony chuckled, "It'd sure be entertaining. You probably don't get out that much do you? That's it! My decision is final! I'm takin you clubbing sometime!" He said with incredible promise and put an arm around Bruce's shoulders, shaking him a little bit, "And then maybe we can try Shwarma."  
  
  
Bruce felt so out of his depth right now, Tony was hugging him casually, and while to anyone else it may be nothing special, for him it was everything. When he was still himself he had read a lot about the man, and even after his exile from civilization he had kept an eye on the news, learning of the inventor's troubles, and afterwards of his new self. Back in the day he had dreamt many a dream about befriending him.   
  
After all like minds think alike.   
  
  
Tony didn't seem to notice, and then he looked at him, "Hey, you ever tried shwarma? There's a shwarma joint about a few blocks from where I live. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."  
  
  
Bruce gathered enough courage to face him, glancing into his eyes a moment before lowering his gaze once again to his hands "Uh- no, I'm pretty sure that I had never had it before, but, uh- shouldn't we, I mean, aren't you here to take me somewhere to work?" Bruce confusion was hastily turning into annoyance, first he says that there is an almost-invasion, then he want to go out to eat.  
  
Wait, go out. Go out and eat with him. If he didn't thought that it was a completely ludicrous idea, he could almost say that it sounded vaguely like a date. But surely he was just overthinking it. This is Tony Stark that we're talking about. He obviously didn't lack in partners, sure enough he didn't come all the way here to ask him out, right?  
  
  
Tony chuckled and sighed as he took his arm off of Bruce's shoulders, "A little bit of fun isn't deadly. You know, unless you hulk-out. That'd be sweet. He sat back and looked at him, "All of them are a stick in the mud. They don't know how to have fun. Ask the super-soldier, he's a party killer."  
  
  
"Oh, you mean Captain America?" Bruce sighed dreamily, a faint hint of hope into his voice. The bravest soldier, a true American hero, a simple man turned into a living legend. Basically is polar opposite.   
  
  
Tony blinked and he frowned, not liking that the attention was taken off of him, "What?" He leaned back in the seat and smirked, "He your dream boyfriend or something?" He teased.  
  
  
Bruce felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, shifting uncomfortably in the seat, "Wha- no! What are you talking about, he's just… he's a hero, a real one. I admire him, that's all."  
  
  
Tony raised a brow, "A real hero? I see how it is." He then gestured to himself, "Hello? Iron Man. Right here."  
  
  
"Uh, well, sure, you too, Mr. Stark, but you're more than just a hero, you're a genius, gifted with one of the most brilliant mind I've ever seen, I mean… I… that… I'm sorry, that didn't come out right…" Bruce was even more flustered than before, the faint little blush was now a full-fledged one, spreading all over his face and neck like a wildfire, engulfing his whole body and making him suddenly very hot all over.   
  
Or maybe that was the effect of Tony's smile on him. Who knows.  
  
  
Tony blinked and he smiled, he pat Bruce's shoulder, "You know, you call me Tony instead of Mr. Stark." He made a mental smirk at him getting flustered and decided just to keep that comment to himself. "I can't wait until we get to work with each other Bruce. And then we can both see the far extensions of our minds."  
  
  
Bruce relaxed into the seat once again, luckily for him Tony hadn't been able to read between the lines. "Okay, then, Mr. St- Tony."  
  
  
Tony smiled and he noticed that the van had come to a stop, so he looked out the window and smiled, "Well, well. Looks like we're here." He said and he got out of the van. In front of it there was what looked like a smaller ship, a comforter aircraft and walked up to it, "This will take us up to the real ship." He said as he stepped in.  
  
  
Bruce looked up at the ship in awe, a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. He had spent so many years isolated, where a toaster was just about the most modern item available, that even just a little bit of science and its potential had the power to excite him.


	2. On Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, ladies and gentlemen, a little Loki for you :D

The aircraft took off and it began flying towards the larger ship and Tony smiled, "See it over there? Yep. I helped design that!" He bragged proudly.

Bruce glanced at the larger ship briefly, before turning his attention to Tony, “Wow, it’s really impressive, but hardly the most stunning among your inventions.” He replied candidly, nodding at the inventor’s armor.

Tony blinked and then chuckled, "You really have looked into my work, haven't you Bruce?"

“I- well, you appear on the news pretty often, it’s kind of hard to not notice some things, especially if they’re painted in red and gold.” Answered Bruce with a small smile. 

Tony smiled seeing the smile on Bruce's face, he couldn't help it. He wondered how long it had been since Bruce had had a smile. He's been kept away from civilization for so long, he imagined that it would be boring. He stared out of the window at the Avenger's ship as they got closer, "So what will it take for the Other guy to come out of hiding?"

“Oh, well, it isn’t exactly hiding, more like sleeping. But please, don’t try to get it out without a valid reason. It’s… it’s a real nightmare, and I- I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Bruce shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the other’s gaze and looking out of the window.

Tony frowned a little bit, he was hoping on seeing the Hulk. The journey wasn’t a long one, and when the plane landed on the Avenger's ship, Fury was already there waiting for them to land. 

“Welcome on board, doctor Banner, I’m glad that you decided to help us out. Agent Romanoff here will give you a complete update on the situation and then you and Mr. Stark could start your work.

We have a fully equipped lab ready for you.”

The man in front of him greeted them both with a commanding tone, introducing the aforementioned agent Romanoff to Bruce and leaving her and Tony to clarify what kind of help they need from Bruce.  
A beautiful red-headed woman stepped forward, introducing herself quickly, “I’m Natasha Romanoff, doctor Banner, pleased to meet you.”

“Hi, pleasure’s mine.” Bruce nodded in her direction and followed her and Tony to the upper levels of the ship.  
The two scientists listened carefully to Natasha, while she reported to them the news about having actually being able to capture Loki, with the help of Thor and the Captain, and how they now have the Trickster staff in the lab, waiting for them, even though they’re still looking for the Tesseract.

Tony blinked, "They caught him? Isn't the god supposed to take Loki back to his dimension before he can cause any more harm?"

“That was the plan, unfortunately for us they need the Tesseract to go back, so they’re both stuck here until we can find it.”

It was clear that Natasha was against the decision, but she couldn’t do anything about it, she could just hope that the two geniuses together can came up with a solution. 

Tony looked at Bruce and smirked a little bit, "Well, that doesn't sound too hard." He nudged Bruce in the side with his elbow, "especially if we put our heads together." He said and he started walking, "So you got a lab here?"

A new blush graced Bruce’s face, he really wasn’t used anymore at people being so casual in touching him. It made him feel less of a monster and more like a human being.

“Yeah, third door on the right, I’ll be downstairs enjoying a little talk with our caged bird. Have fun.” Natasha left them at the end of the stairs, waving her hand and making her way to their captive.

Tony opened the door of the lab and looked inside. He smiled, "Hell yeah!" He walked in and stared at all of the different machinery and chemicals. "Bout time I pull this out." He said as he pulled a flash-drive out of his pocket and looked for an input. He put the flash-drive in and he pushed a few buttons on the monitor.

"Online." JARVIS said, "Sir, if I may inquire, how do you plan to get the Tesseract working?"

Tony started messing with a few of the holographic screens that appeared, "Oh don't worry, I have a few ideas."

Bruce followed Tony inside, looking around completely speechless for a whole minute. The lab was huge and very familiar, suddenly his thoughts went to his old lab, incredibly similar to this one, full of pretty toys, that in the end turned out to be his undoing. He sighed heavily and put his bag down, he had work to do and he won’t let his memories hunt him in here.

Tony kept messing with his things until a minute later and smirked a little bit, "So, since you have to stay calm, does the other guy prevent you from having any fun?"

“Wha- Tony, please, I just… I just want to do my work here and go back, plus what kind of fun you think you can find in one of the poorest part of the world?” Bruce slightly jumped at the sudden question, he was so immersed looking at the staff and his blue glow that he forgot for a moment where he actually was and with whom.

Tony chuckled and waved JARVIS off from something he asked as he walked to a different part of the room, "You want a drink?" He asked as he looked into a mini fridge.

“Oh, thanks, I’ll have some green tea or water.” Answered Bruce gently, typing some data into the computer.

 Tony rolled his eyes. He had looked up Bruce's file, discovering that he had been all over the world, which he had too, of course, but he usually stuck to the best of what the countries had to offer in accommodations. Besides, he was as interested in Bruce as he was in Bruce's 'condition…' they were all pieces to the complicated puzzle which he was dead-set on assembling. He grabbed a green tea and poured a glass of caipirinha for himself, walking back to him, "Here you are."

“Thanks.” Bruce took the tea from Tony, brushing inadvertently his hand. He turned toward the staff quickly, worried that his emotions were plainly written all over his face.

Tony watched as the physicist took the bright green-colored beverage. So fitting. Tony thought. "Mm... This is good. You should try it," Tony gave a slight slur as he held the glass out to him, he motioned it more insistently, almost spilling the liquid.

“Thanks, but no, thanks.” Bruce drank the last of his tea, passing by Tony and avoiding any eye contact.

Tony stared after him with a brow raised and a small smirk, "Tony Stark always gets what he wants Bruce." He chuckled and walked towards the war room, taking a sip of his drink.

“Eh, that might have been true till now.” Whispered back the doctor.

Tony had heard him, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he walked to the room where Loki was being kept and stared at him, leaning against the rail, "So, a god huh?"

Loki sneered back at the small man in front of him “Ah, the infamous metal man, are you here to beg for your life?”

Tony tried to hide a smirk, putting his hands behind his back as he started walking around in a circle of the containment that Loki was being kept in, "Don't think that I don't know what you're up to. You want the Hulk to come out of Bruce and ruin everything."

“My, my, is that some kind of misplaced sentiment that I hear in your voice? I thought you were a heartless piece of metal.” Loki mocked in a sing song voice, words filled with venom, “As for the mindless beast, well, yes, that might be an interesting diversion to alleviate my boredom. After all that’s all that he’s worth for.”

Stark frowned and walked up to the glass, "You listen to me. Don't you dare go attacking Bruce."

“Oh, such fierce words, indeed, and what are you willing to trade for this kind of assurance?” Loki taunted the inventor with a wolfish grin, a plan already taking form in his mind.

Tony's eyes widened. He... he's going to make me give him something... for Bruce's safety?!" He took a step away from the glass, hesitating, "Don't hurt Bruce..." He almost sounded pleading and then he frowned, "Why don't you take back that brother of yours?"

Loki whole body stiffened completely, he schooled his face into a pleasant nothingness, least this stupid mortal found out the truth beyond his great plan. “We’re not brothers, besides what use would I have of such a stupid oaf?”

Tony frowned and crossed his arms, "Not your brother? I don't care. I want both of you to go back to your dimension." He said strictly, "I don't care what the fuck you do to him just as long as you don't do anything to Bruce..."

The Trickster sneered at the inventor broadly “So commanding, so brave, but without your armor what hope do you truly have against me? Maybe you can offer yourself as my plaything and in return I could leave your precious doctor alone.”

Tony tensed up a little bit and stared at the god in disgust, "I will be no slave of yours. And I will never be a slave to a failure." He almost growled.

“How dare you take that tone with me! I’ll make you beg and kneel for your insolence!” Loki was seething by now, his patience all but gone. This pathetic human was trying to make him slip, but he was far more devious than that. “It will be a real pleasure to see your precious lover twist in pain and anger, the beast ripped from his body. Go, little human, try to save him while you still can.”

Tony felt himself break inside. When he mentioned that Bruce was his lover though, he felt his stomach toss and turn. His brows knitted into a frown and he banged his fist on the glass, "You listen to me, you son of a bitch! You're not going anywhere near Bruce, you heartless bastard! I don't care who you are, you insignificant piece of shit! I'm not going to let you touch him! I'll do anything to protect him from your pathetic ass! He's MINE! He belongs to ME!" He yelled and panted slightly at his speech. Only a few seconds later he realized what he had said and there was a flash of confusion in his eyes, yet it seemed like a promise.

“And how do you exactly think to achieve that? You’re no match for me. No one on this pathetic realm is. You sent away your only hope to win me…” Loki was feeling very tired by now, he had tried to scare the little human into submission and instead he had gotten the man only angrier. Only one person was a real match for him, but he had abandoned him as soon as they had stepped foot into this ship.

Tony stared at him, he was starting to lose his cool, and tried hard not to show it though. "As soon as we get the Tesseract working, that brother of yours is taking you back to your realm." He said a little more than ticked and turned, walking away.

“No, little human, I’ll never get back to that hateful place, death is certainly a better option.” Whispered back Loki to the now empty space in front of him.

Oblivious that another set of eyes had witnessed the whole meeting.


	3. Meeting the Green

Thor had been in the shadows, somewhere Loki and Stark hadn't been able to see him. He tossed his hammer in the air and caught it once again, then did it again as he leaned against the wall. He was sure that Loki had some kind of weakness. Some weak spot that could get Loki talking. He stared at him from the shadows, trying to unravel the man he used to call his brother.

 

Bruce had followed the encounter with the aid of the security cameras, and while his curiosity had overridden his sense of privacy, now he couldn't get Tony's words out of him minds. Why had he been so angry? Why defend him? Bruce mulled things over and over again, barely earing the door's lab being open.

 

Tony stormed into the lab brushing himself off, "Threatening son of a bitch." He growled to himself and went over to his tools as he studied the Tesseract.

 

Thor stared at Loki, and then finally came out of the shadows, staring at him, "You know brother. You shouldn't make these humans angry. You're in no position."

 

Loki jumped slightly at the intrusion, he thought that Thor wasn't aboard anymore. "Oh, really? Why, what could they possibly do that I didn't endure already? Short of death I'm confident that there isn't anything that I hadn't had the pleasure to do or had done already."

 

Thor could have yelled at him. Told him how wrong he really was, but he would tell Loki what kind of thing he had thought of, "They can do plenty." He said as he swung his hammer in the air, catching it again in his hand and repeating. He walked up to the railing and leaned against it, staring at the man in green in the glass containment, "Torturous things."

 

"Ah, well, that sounds more like a challenge than a threat." Loki smirked back at Thor, pacing inside the cage. "I wonder what kind of things they would do, after all not even the dwarves had been able to force the mischief out of me, so what chances do they have? And well you know it brother."

 

Thor stared at him and his eyes narrowed, "Why do you do this? Why must you be in control all the time? You must take over every situation. Is it to hide you own insecurity, to make you feel better about yourself? To make you feel like you're actually worth something?"

 

"How dare you talk to me about worth! You, precious Odinson, what have you done in your life that hasn't been met with glory? Even your exile was done to make you a greater king. What about me? You call me the Liesmith but the true liar is the man that you call father!" Loki spat at Thor, his face flushed in anger, all of his fears bared in front of him. 

 

Thor's eyes narrowed, "You could have been great Loki. Just because you are not the real son of Odin you think that he did not love you as much as I. You could have stood by my side brother, instead of joining the frost giants and wreaking havoc among the realms."

 

"Really, and spend the rest of the eternity at your feet, like a faithful dog, begging for his owner's kind touch?" Loki's words were like poison, he was so bitter and angry at Thor, but more than that, he was sad. A void- feeling deeply embedded in his gut, he had lost his brother's love, but what hurts the most is knowing that maybe he had never had it in the first place.

 

Thor stared at Loki with a frown, "You'd be at my immediate side, and I yours. We'd rule... together. Don't you understand? You're my brother. My family. How could I just toss you aside like a tired out play-thing?" He said full of sincere.

 

"How indeed, and yet that's what you've done. You came to Midgard and forgot about me." Loki turned away from Thor's gaze, the sight way too painful.

 

"I have forgotten nothing. How could I forget you? I wish I could do everything for you Loki, but you make it extremely difficult..." He said with a frown, "You are not just some dog waiting for his master's kind touch... you're my brother, my equal."

 

Loki whirled on himself, shouting at the top of his lungs, "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! Stop calling me that!" stop calling me brother, for a brother could never grant me my true wish, Loki thought bitterly to himself. 

 

Thor frowned, "Brother or not, you are still my equal. We played together Loki. We were by each other's side. Does that mean nothing to you anymore?"

 

Loki ran his hands over his face, his frustration at his brother only increasing, "Leave me alone, Thor. You see the world and the past according to your wishes, not the truth. I am powerful, but even I cannot make you see, if you choose not to."

 

Thor stared at him with an almost sad frown, feeling something hurt, but he was not sure if it was his pride or his feelings. He growled, and then he yelled as he slammed his hammer on the wall, making it break through, the rest of the wall rippling, then he looked back at Loki, "If you do not choose to see what is right in front of you, that there is someone who actually cares about you then you're on your own Loki! I cannot tell these humans to be merciful any longer!" He yelled and walked out of the hole he created, walking around the corner and into the other hall.

 

"I've always been alone. Even when crowded with people, I've been all alone. "

 

Bruce had to strain to hear the last whispered words. Loki had uttered them well after Thor's leaving, so that no one could heard him, oblivious to the hidden cameras. The doctor stared at the screen for a long time before gathering enough courage to face Tony, after all the inventor had said some very embarrassing things earlier. He made his way to Tony, inserting some data into the holograms before speaking up. "I-I think there is so much more than what we know about them. I mean, about their life and things."

 

Tony exited out of the window he was working in and looked at Bruce. He remembered the conversation that himself and Loki had as well. He hoped that the doctor hadn't listened in on that, "Who? Thor and Loki?"

 

"Yes, I mean, think about it, we need to look at the problem from another perspective. If Loki were a woman, and not related to Thor, what would you had thought about the whole situation?" Bruce was staring intently at him by now, his chocolate eyes gazing at Tony's.

 

Tony raised a brow, "Thor said that Loki was adopted... so they're not related..." He walked over to Bruce and looked at the Loki in the monitor, "W-well I-" He cut off and his face paled a little bit. If Loki was a woman... He looked at Bruce with wide eyes, "Y-you're not suggesting that Loki..." He couldn't even finish it, he was so shocked by Bruce's statement and where he was getting at.

 

"I'm not suggesting anything, but if you look at things from another angle, then even what you thought was impossible become probable." Bruce whispered back, walking away from Tony, least the inventor read his thoughts. He could feel the tension between Loki and Thor, he can feel it in his gut, after all, it's the same thing between Tony and himself.

 

Tony stared at the screen, stared at Loki in that containment. He couldn't even grasp the concept of what Bruce was implying. He looked at the scientist, he still couldn't read him. He could practically get into anyone's head, invade their thoughts, knows them well enough to know what they are thinking. Not Bruce. It was complicated. He wanted desperately to be able to read the man. "What are you thinking?" He finally asked.

 

Bruce looked up from the staff, a little unsure how to answer that question, should he lie and say things related to their work or should he grow a pair and tell Tony that he couldn't get his words out of him mind? "I'm thinking that this little blue orb in the staff looks a lot like the Tesseract, maybe we can do a reading and see if something similar pops up in another part of the planet." Coward, he thought to himself.

 

Tony blinked and looked at the staff. He rubbed his chin for a second as he stared at it, then he made a small smile, "It does indeed." And then he got to thinking, "Wait... Loki wants to be well known. He wants to scare people. He wants buildings and monuments. He wants his name plastered on an empire high in the sky! He wants... son of a bitch..."

 

"Yeah, he wants to be famous, it looks like he wants to take all the fame available to himself, but… Oh, God, you really think… you can't be sure…" both men was staring at each other, the same idea had wormed his way through their heads, but before one of them could say something a loud crash could be heard from outside. Something was definitely wrong, the ship came to an abrupt stop and both the scientists kissed the floor, losing their balance. That per se wouldn't be extremely bad, except for the fact that getting hurt, even if by accident, made something click inside of Bruce. He could already feel the transformation happening, his vision going green and his sanity slipping away. He yelled at the inventor a few feet away from him with all he had, "Tony… get out, get to your suit. GO!"

 

Tony's eyes widened, "B-Bruce!" He ignored his request. Instead he crawled to him, "Bruce! Control it! You can control it! Fight him!" He yelled as he stared at the green emanating from the man.

 

"No! Tony, go, please… please… " Bruce was trying to delay it as much as he could, but it was a losing battle, his arms were already bigger, his shirt felt way too tight…

 

Tony stared at him frantically and shook his head. He ran to Bruce and hugged him from behind, "Shh... Bruce... hush... you're okay..." He tried to talk him down, tried to speak softly and calm him.

 

"No, please, Tony, go… I don't want to hurt you, please… plea- ahhh…" it was too late, way too late, his skin gave away and the Hulk made his appearance. 

 

Hulk could feel something on his back, so he turned and found a little human with his little hands on him. No one wants to touch the Hulk, never. "Tiny man touch Hulk…" 

 

Tony was not afraid of him, though "Bruce! I know you are still there!" He said, not letting go of him. Of course he had wanted to see the Hulk, but he wanted to make sure that Bruce was okay, too. He opened his eyes slightly to look up at him. He really was not scared, he had been in worse situations than this... way worse. "Bruce! Everything is alright! It's alright! Bruce! I'm here! Please!"

 

"No Bruce!" roared the Hulk, "Hulk, Hulk!" the green giant keep saying, catching the little man in his huge hand, lifting him to his eye level "Bruce sleep, Hulk play now."

 

Tony felt like he was getting squished. He looked up at him, a small flash of fear in his eyes, but he tried not to let it show, "Bruce! I-" He cut off as they both slid on the floor. The plane was falling out of the sky, "Bruce! Let go or we'll all die!"  
He pleaded, and then just as if on que, Thor had come with his hammer, "Let go!" He yelled and rammed his hammer into Bruce's head.

 

The Hulk roared in rage, punching the blonde in the gut and sending him flying, he liked the little man in his hand and didn't want to let him go. "MINE! LITTLE MAN STAY WITH HULK!" he roared once more, and fearing for the tiny creature in his hands he sprinted out from the blonde's attack, smashing a wall and running aimlessly, looking for a way out. He could still feel Bruce inside of him, like an echo in the distance, and even the doctor wanted the little human protected. He had to be careful holding the man, trying not to use too much strength, cradling him to his chest. The Hulk arrived in a strange place full of metal and when he saw the sky on one end of it, he ran, and ran. The little people around him were shouting at him, even the blonde one was right on his heels, but with a powerful jump he was airborne and falling down in a matter of seconds. The little man was screaming by now, but Hulk kept him safe, plastered to his chest through the fall.

 

Tony's eyes were wide, screaming. He clutched onto the Hulk tightly as he stared down, "BRUCE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Now he was actually scared, not because of Bruce, no, he was never afraid of him, he was afraid that they would die because of the fall. He held onto him and screamed.


	4. Falling... with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki and Science Bros, should I add more?

The fall seemed endless, the inventor clutched Hulk's arms desperately calling Bruce's name over and over.

 

"No Bruce. Hulk protect little man!" Hulk stated on the free fall, turning with his back to the ground and slamming into the land under them. The impact made a small crater and left them both out of breath and a little dazed. Hulk was the first one to recover, he grabbed the man from his shirt and lifted him up, shaking him a little to see if he was still alive. 

 

Tony was very much alive, but passed out. The fall had made him get some bruises and his forehead was bleeding, though not that much. His breathing was ragged and his limbs were limp. If it was not for him breathing, it wouldn't be easy to know that he was alive.

 

In the meantime a mischievous god was enjoying the situation way too much. He knew that they would have come for him, after all he was the only one with the necessary knowledge to activate the Tesseract. He heard the commotion and put a hand on the glass of his prison for balance, when Thor burst through the room, a little bloodied and out of breath.

 

Thor panted wobbling heavily. As he had gotten to the edge where Loki's cage was, he almost fell. He looked at Loki, there was actually fear in his eyes, "L-Loki! Where's the d-damn t-Tessera-" He cut off and fell completely on the ground, panting hard, feeling so out of breath that his lungs could stop working at any moment. He felt so weak. He tried getting up, but all he could do was kneel, "Wh-where is it?!"

 

Loki's heart skipped some beats, his brother, his precious Thor was bleeding on the floor and no one was helping him out. He couldn't allow that. They had fought many times one against the other, but no one can really hurt, except him, of course. The Trickster broke the glass of his prison easily, it was no match for his magic and kneeled near his brother, shaking him gently. "What happened? Who touched you?" 

 

Thor coughed and tried to get up, but fell again onto his hands and knees. He felt like his lungs were on fire and his stomach felt like it was ripping out. He kept coughing and every time he did it, he would cough up blood. Then a thought occurred to him. Loki was out of the cage. He had expected him to run away or something, but instead he was at his side... worried about him? He looked up to the hole he had blasted through the wall and hacked with more blood, "Th-the Hulk! He's destroying ev-" He cut off, his voice was hoarse and it hurt when he talked.

 

"What! That mindless beast, how dare he! He had to kill the others, not you. Odin's beard, even the stupidest of the beast can't follow a simple rule anymore? Now stay still, you idiotic oaf, and I'll help you, but only because when you'll die it will be by my hand and no one else." Loki put a gentle hand on his brother's torso, feeling the wound on the inside, and let his magic pour from his fingers into his brother, healing him. After a few moments Loki rose from his position and spoke lightly "Very well, Thor. Fare thee well." Said the Trickster, teleporting himself from the Hellcarrier to his secret lair.

 

Thor stared at the spot Loki had just vacated. There was shock and confusion written all over his face. Wasn't Loki's purpose for this to be the ruler of all realms? And in order to do that he needed to get Thor out of the way. So why would he heal him? He had actually made sure that he was okay. Thor was so utterly and hopelessly confused by Loki's actions, that it was driving him insane. A Frost Giant had helped him.

 

Hours later, Tony began to awake and become conscious once more. He was in extreme pain, he felt as if he couldn't move, his eyes still closed, but his fingers twitched, and he let out a silent groan.

 

It felt so good, so warm, like having his favorite blanket with him. Bruce felt so good that at first he didn't notice his lack of clothing, nor the fact that the beautiful blanket was, in fact, someone sprawled on top of him. He opened his eyes and examined the situation. Naked, a brown head on his chest, a groan. Okay then, obviously the Hulk had come out to play and hurt someone in the process, Bruce could feel true fear gripping him from inside, he touched gently the person with him, trying to assess the damage. One shoulder didn't seem in the right place, but there wasn't blood on his hands, nor on the ground, and since the man was groaning it could only mean that he was still alive. He petted the head lightly and the man turned toward him with his eyes still closed. 

Tony.

Tony was hurt because of him.

Tony was on top of him, while he was still missing his clothes.

God. 

 

Tony's eyes twitched and he coughed a little, his chest heaving. His eyes opened slightly, his vision was blurry, and he couldn't tell where he was at. His limbs were way too heavy, it felt like he couldn't move at all. His vision kept blurring and he had to blink multiple times to clear it.

 

"Tony? Tony can you hear me? It's okay if you can't talk, just blink or… or something…" Bruce watched Tony's face with apprehension, he wasn't sure how to act, he didn't want to move him too soon and risk an internal bleeding, but he had to make sure that he was okay. Other than his shoulder, he seemed fine, but there was no way to tell unless they went to a hospital.

 

Tony coughed and finally seemed to get out of his daze as his blurry vision cleared a little, then he saw Bruce for a brief moment until his eyes closed once more, "Please tell me nobody kissed me..."

 

"Hey, hey Tony. Please look at me, please…" Bruce turned him gently on his lap, examining his head, chest, everything he could reach. The only serious injury seemed to be his shoulder, but maybe the impact left him slightly dazed. 

 

Tony's eyes squinted again, and he coughed a little bit before they started fluttering open, "Hmm? Oh hey... where'd the Other Guy go...?" He asked a little dizzily.

 

"Really? That's the first thing that came to your mind? You have a dislocated shoulder, possibly some internal bleeding and you ask about the Other Guy?" Bruce sighted a little more relaxed, if Tony was speaking then maybe his brain wasn't soup, yet. 

Maybe.

 

Tony blinked as his vision had become much clearer, but he still was in extreme pain. He grunted as he turned onto his side to take some of the weight off of his shoulder. He looked up at Bruce then, but even just breathing hurt like hell, "Wh-why wouldn't I? Th-that was actually pretty cool..." He coughed and wheezed, "The Other Guy is pretty nice actually... well... to me... not so much everyone else..."

 

Bruce didn't know what to think, maybe Tony was bleeding inside his skull, because that was the only reason not to panic and yell at him, "Can't you be serious for just a minute? What am I to do with you?"

 

Tony blinked and stared up at him, then he kneeled on the ground, trying to get up. One of his knee buckled, but he remained standing and brushed himself off. He cleared his throat, then he looked at Bruce a little tired, "You can do whatever you want I guess... but just keep this in mind. The Other Guy... the Hulk... he saved me from a thirty-two thousand foot fall..."

 

"Yeah, because I bet he destroyed the ship!" Bruce tried frantically to remember, but it was in vain, he could never recall all of the things that happen to the Other Guy, only glimpses here and there. "Oh, my God, did I killed Thor?"

 

Tony brushed himself off, but when his arm moved a certain way he gasped and held his shoulder, "Dammit, I don't know... you threw him into a wall..."

 

"Oh, my God, oh, my God. General Ross was right, I'm a monster, only a monster!" Bruce raised from the ground and started pacing, too upset to remember that he was still naked and to distracted to notice Tony's heated gaze on him.

 

Tony saw him and his eyes squinted, still trying to get them used to the light, then they widened, and he smirked a little bit, "You know... I'm kinda glad I'm alive right now. Or I would never have been able to see the full moon Brucey…"

 

Bruce stopped his ranting abruptly, realizing what Tony was talking about. He gave a little squawk and hid his manhood with his hands, glaring at Tony , "Really? You almost get crushed to death!"

 

Tony chuckled a little, making his lungs hurt, "So true. But you made sure that I didn't die." He smirked once again, "I think that Hulk has a little thing for me…"

 

"He… I… no, I mean…" Bruce blushed furiously, he did like Tony, and respected him as a colleague, but the Other Guy? Could it be possible that even he liked Tony? And what are the consequences of this? Bruce could feel a headache forming between his eyes from too much thinking, but while lost in thoughts he forgot again a little thing, which made Tony whistle low.

 

Tony chuckled a little bit and took his shirt off. Obviously Bruce was lost in his own thoughts, "Here, use this as something to... cover yourself with..." He said and tossed his shirt to Bruce.   
His arch reactor in his chest was glowing a little bit more bright than it usually did.

 

The shirt caught Bruce off guard, hitting him in the face, but he hastily grabbed it and covered himself clumsily, then he kneeled down to inspect Tony's shoulder, or that's what he kept telling himself. Not to touch Tony's chest with a pathetic excuse, or to admire his chiseled body. 

 

Tony stared at him, then looked at his shoulder, "Doesn't hurt that much unless I move it, but I need it popped back into place..." He looked up at Bruce and then chuckled, "And then I'll try to find some clothes for you."

 

"It's- you know I'm… I mean if you want, I can help you with that." Bruce's eyes locked into Tony's, he was pleading for a second chance, even though he knew he shouldn't.

 

Tony stared at him and blinked, "Help me pop my shoulder back into place?" He shrugged one shoulder, "Alright, I mean after all, you are a doctor." he turned the dislocated shoulder towards Bruce, so he could pop it back into place and held his breath.

 

Bruce looked at him for a long time, he knew how to set a shoulder right, the only problem being the fact that he'll need both of his hands, so Tony's shirt would definitely fall, that shouldn't be awkward per se, they were both men after all, but while he had inspected Tony's shoulder something else had happened to him, something that he could not hide.   
Oh, this was going to be so embarrassing.

 

Tony looked at him, releasing his breath, "Aren't you gonna set it back into place?"

 

Bruce couldn't look Tony in the face, he had to come up with an idea, and fast, "I- I'm not so sure, maybe we should wait for a competent doctor, you know, I don't… I don't want to mess it up further."

 

Tony blinked and then coughed into his hand. "Perhaps we should look for a way to contact Fury to get a ship down here for us... maybe if we go back to Stark tower we can contact him.

 

He said, walking out of the place where they had crashed through the roof, but then he chuckled, "And then we can get you some pants."

 

Bruce rose to follow Tony but as soon as the inventor went to his feet he swooned down. Bruce caught him before he went crashing on the concrete floor, gently seating him. Since he had already no modesty left, he put his hands on Tony's shoulder and popped it back straight, gaining a not so gently comment from Tony and his gentle touch. "There, you wanted it set, now it is, but stay a little longer down, there is no reason to push yourself too hard."

 

"Fuck!" Tony screamed at the sound of his shoulder getting popped back into place, his breath ragged for a few moments. He looked at Bruce, "Thanks..." He looked at the doctor and blushed slightly, but it was unnoticeable... or at least he hoped..."How long have you been a doctor?"

 

"You're welcome. Well, I'm not sure, I had a doctorate before… the incident… and after I went to India, well, practice makes you perfect, I suppose." Bruce shrugged, secretly admiring Tony's little blush. 

He looked so cute, Bruce bet this wasn't a side of Tony well known, but something more intimate, more private, and definitely alluring, as if he needed to be more than he already was. The doctor looked at him once more, and before he could stop himself he caressed Tony's cheek with the back of his hand, cradling his face, and pondering to himself how many more secrets he could unravel from his precious inventor. 

 

Tony felt a shiver go through his spine as he felt Bruce's hand on his cheek, caressing it. He really couldn't help the blush now. He couldn't hold it back, it was like it had forced itself out. Like how Bruce can't control the Hulk, he just couldn't control his blush. It came out on its own. He found his mind wondering elsewhere as he stared at Bruce, admiring the light in his eyes.   
He loved seeing that even though there was a dark side to this man.  
This beautiful man.   
He could still found himself lost in moment's affections.

 

Bruce didn't know what came over him, but Tony wasn't slapping his hand away, on the contrary, he was leaning into the touch, and when the inventor let a little sigh slip through his lips and closed his eyes in utter relax, Bruce couldn't stop himself anymore, couldn't suppress his want and need any longer, so he leaned closer and brushed his lips on Tony's.


	5. Mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go people, a whole chap full of smut, hope you like it!

Tony's eyes opened slightly to stare at the doctor. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something warm, some tingling in his stomach as it flipped around. Tony felt himself lean more into the touch of their lips, feeling more of the doctor's precious skin. 

His doctor.

His Bruce. 

Both Bruce and the Hulk were his now. He loved the man for who he was, all of him, including the Hulk. He rested his hands on Bruce's shoulders as he let him claim his lips.

 

As soon as Bruce felt Tony's hands on his body something inside him snapped, and the last remnants of his control were wiped away by the warmth of the hands on his bare skin. Bruce deepened the kiss, gently lapping at the other's lips, asking for entrance, and he wasn't disappointed in the least. He wrapped Tony in his arms, laying him on the ground and letting him feel his weight on top of him.

 

Tony felt his heart jump. The arc reactor in his chest started getting brighter and brighter as his heart beat faster and faster. He could hear his own heart and a small, almost unnoticeable blush tinted the bridge of his nose. His hands rested lightly on Bruce's shoulders, feeling his skin as his mouth opened slightly, tasting him. Loving the taste. He was so soft, he lowered his hands lightly, sliding them to his bare chest, skimming over the precious skin, feeling every inch of the other man on the palms of his hands. His hands glided over his body, sliding up the doctor's chest, and around his neck as he wrapped them completely around Bruce.

 

Bruce's head was spinning, he couldn't believe his eyes. It had been so long since the last time someone touched him so intimately that this felt like his very first time, all soft touches and tender kisses. He explored Tony's body with his mouth, starting with his neck, nibbling the skin on his jaw and swiping a line of kisses down his throat. He lapped the skin around the reactor, earning a soft mewl from Tony and ventured further down, laying a gentle kiss on his navel. The inventor was panting heavily by now, he couldn't help himself anymore, and with every touch, with every moan Bruce lost more and more of his control, feeling powerful like never before.  
The great playboy was squirming so much under his ministrations, that Bruce momentary forgot his own need, and while nibbling on Tony's hipbone, he roughly palmed the smaller man's manhood through his jeans.

 

Tony arched his back, so much feeling was coursing through him. He had released a small, uncontainable mewl, especially when Bruce had licked around his arc reactor, which at this point was glowing brightly. His manhood had eagerly responded to Bruce's palming and his lips released a moan, not being able to keep it back. His body was filled with lust, but also something else that he had never felt with anyone before.  
"B-Bruce..." He softly moaned.

 

Bruce's mind short-circuited when he heard his name whispered so sweetly, a huge fire spread throughout his body, pushing him to do things that he had never done before.   
He ripped at Tony's pants, unfastening the button with deft fingers and basically jerking them off the inventor as fast as lightening. He stopped halfway through to admire Tony's shaft, red and glistening already, for of course the man wore nothing underneath his jeans, thought Bruce smiling.   
He massaged Tony's shaft gently, while kissing his way downwards, feeling the heat coming off the inventor's appendage. He wanted everything, every little moans, every whispers, everything. He looked at Tony and saw the pure bliss painted on his face, with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He caressed his hips once more, sliding his hands down to cup his ass, trailing kisses from the thigh to his groin. He lapped tentatively at the glistening tip, grazing lightly at the side, and when he heard Tony begging for more, he swallowed the whole shaft hungrily. 

 

Tony arched his back and moaned loudly, his hands clenching into fists, "A-aauuh…! B-Bruce…! Jesus Christ…!" He whimpered and moaned in pleasure, his appendage eagerly responding to Bruce's mouth. He clenched his fists in his own hair, every inch of his body screaming for more of the attention that he was receiving.

 

Bruce could already taste Tony's orgasm on his tongue, and without delaying it anymore he sucked eagerly, rolling the shaft in his mouth, and taking it to the hilt, feeling it in the back of his throat, almost gagging on it, but so overwhelmed himself with this much sensation that he didn't care in the least. He slid his fingers on Tony's ass, kneading the tender flesh, exploring languidly the crack between his cheeks and reaching slowly to his hidden bud. 

 

Tony cried out in pleasure and moaned even more loudly. He put his fingers in Bruce's hair as he forced himself farther into the doctor's mouth.   
"G-god!" He arched his hips as he felt tingles well up inside of him. He was dripping, and his orgasm made him cry out in bliss, his chest heaving with sweat as his body went limp.

 

Bruce swallowed all of Tony's pleasure, letting the spent shaft slip through his lips, and looked at Tony with hungry eyes. He wanted so much more, but there was no time for it now, so he rested his head on the inventor's chest, feeling his heart beat frantically. 

 

Tony panted hard, his stomach feeling like it was on fire, yet he felt satisfied. 

Completely satisfied. 

He let out a small mewl of pleasure due to the aftershock, and even though he had tried to keep it inside of him, it had just came out. He looked up at Bruce, his eyes still had the afterimage of his pleasure in them, "B-Bruce... that was amazing..." He panted out.

 

Bruce stared at him for a long time, he didn't know what to say, nor could actually focus on anything more than his aching need, still demanding his attention. "Uh-well. Okay, I guess." 

Smooth, really smooth doctor Banner.

 

Once Tony had gathered himself enough to speak coherently, he looked at Bruce, sitting up with a wince. He had already noticed the other's need and smirked just a tiny bit, "Uncomfortable? No?" He asked and then tackled Bruce over, pinning him to the ground, licking his lips, "How about now?" He asked seductively.

 

Bruce's breath hitched in his throat, having Tony between his legs, naked and beautiful made him feel completely drunk. "As long as you touch me, I'm always feeling good…" he had intended to be playful, but it came out more like a plea.

 

Tony chuckled a little bit and scaled Bruce's body, not an inch left unseen. He lowered his head to Bruce's neck and playfully nipped at it, his fingertips brushing trails down his body, trying to create a sensual feeling. He was a playboy after all, so he had to keep that high status and make sure everything was enjoyable. He brushed his lips near Bruce's neck before giving it a small kiss, then licking the area slowly.

 

Bruce had expected some rough play from Tony, maybe a powerful grip, nothing like these sensual and tender caresses. It didn't feel like relieving a pressing ache, but more like sharing each other, like making love… Bruce couldn't wrap his head around this strange and foreign idea, so instead he grabbed Tony from his arms and devoured his mouth, practically dragging the smaller man onto his lap, straddling his hips. He took hold of Tony's ass with a fierce grip, grounding their dicks together and eliciting a deep moan from the inventor.  
Bruce's manhood was red and swollen, the tip slick with precum. Their kiss become more and more sloppy, Tony was so eager that his shaft hardened again, without even being touched.

 

Tony moaned harshly into the other's mouth, licking and tasting his tongue. He grabbed Bruce's cheeks and deepened the kiss, much deeper, to the point where he had to pull away to breath for a moment, and then continued. Tony's hips arched once he grabbed both his and Bruce's dicks in one hand, rubbing them together hard, almost digging his fingers into them, releasing a loud growl of pleasure.

 

Bruce felt like the whole word didn't exist anymore, nothing mattered but Tony's hand, wrapped tightly around himself, setting a fast pace to take them both to the peak. He hugged Tony more firmly against his chest, fearing the end, for he didn't want this to end, never.

This closeness…

This pleasure…

This warmth …

He could almost pinpoint the exact moment when he went from feeling good to pure bliss.  
He came hard, bringing Tony with him and painting their combined abdomens. Tony slumped down, only Bruce's grip on him kept him to slide completely to the ground. The doctor leaned on his back, pulling Tony on top of him, so that they could both catch their breath.

 

Tony panted harshly, feeling his insides heat up with little sparks as the bliss began to die down. But still, the exhaustion of his body made him feel wonderful. Completed. Especially since Bruce was right there, laying under him. He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. He felt high. High with such sensations and feelings that he had no idea what to think about it.   
His eyes closed to slits as he stared off into space, trying to regain his breath. This feeling... it hadn't felt like anything he had ever experience with Pepper, not by a long shot. "B-Bruce..." He whispered out. It was such an affectionate and passionate voice that made even himself melt into the other man's touch.

 

Bruce stroked Tony's hair gently, cradling him with his body "Hey, it's okay, you can rest a little bit if you want. I got you. We got you" He hadn't thought that consciously, but in the back of his mind he could feel the Other Guy roaring in appreciation.   
He had wanted Tony, too. 

 

Tony gulped, and then rested against Bruce, laying his head on his chest. He moved his gaze up to the man that had just made love with, his eyes seemed to be shining a little bit, "I... I never felt anything like that with Pepper, Bruce..." He said almost quietly, as if the woman was listening in on them.

 

Bruce sighed deeply "well, I guess this is only fair, since I never felt anything like this before, period. You… you touch me completely. Every part of me. My God, I sound so lame, like a schoolgirl with her crush-" he stopped abruptly, biting his tongue, for he had said too much, way too much. Bruce cursed at his own stupidity, one thing was for Tony to have great same sex fun, but another was admitting that there was something more beneath. 

 

Tony blinked at his abrupt ending of words. A school girl with a crush? He thought to himself. It probably wasn't what Tony was thinking of, and yet... it might be... He was very curious about what the doctor was keeping inside of that brain of his.   
He remembered that when he had first met the man, Bruce had told him that he admired him. That he was someone that he wouldn't mind being. In his head, the pieces were starting to add up. He admired him. Bruce had always found a way to keep up on Tony's work, watching him on the television. And they practically just had sex…   
He felt a lump in his throat and tried to clear it, but with no luck at all, "B-Bruce..." His voice squeaked slightly, "what are you... what are you keeping from me?"

 

Bruce shifted uncomfortably, he didn't know how to answer, he didn't know if he should answer at all, but the open expression written all over Tony's face made it impossible to keep things inside anymore. "I… I mean, I lo… lo…" damn, it was so hard to say, so painful, that he couldn't even go on, but he didn't want to back up either. He looked at Tony once again, caressing his lips with trembling fingers, afraid of rejection, but when he couldn't stand it anymore he leaned in and kissed him blind.

 

Tony stared at him a little shocked by the beginning and cut off endings of the word he was about to say. It was obvious now, it was written all over Bruce's face, and how Bruce couldn't answer his question, but simply kissed him was all that he needed to know to get the answer that he was looking for. He knew that this was wrong. After all, what about his girlfriend? What about Pepper? This was on some level cheating. Though, at the moment, worry didn't seem to be the thing flooding in his mind. He was relaxing against Bruce, putting his arms around him, kissing him with what seemed like loving kisses, as if he let go then he would fall somehow. He was not familiar to such a fond affection for a man, but somehow, he really liked it. 

He loved it. 

He loved Bruce.

 

"Tony… I'm sorry, but… we really have to go…" Bruce was intoxicated by Tony's passion, he knew they had to stop, be couldn't find enough strength in him to do so.   
Not with the loveable inventor sliding on top of him. 

 

Tony couldn't find it in himself to let go. He cupped Bruce's cheeks in his hands once he heard the words and deepened the kiss, so deep that he couldn't breathe. Taking all of Bruce into him until it felt like poison in his system. What felt like hours later he let go and stared at him panting, trying to catch his breath, "We... we need to get back on the ship..."

 

Bruce knew they had a mission to accomplish, people who depended on them, but for the life of him he couldn't find the strength to let go. He just wanted Tony so badly that it physically hurt. He wanted to taste his skin, to hear him scream his name when he reached his release once again. His mind knew what was the right thing to do, but his body betrayed him, especially with a writhing inventor on him, so focused on his neck.

 

Tony was starting to get up from being on the floor, but he had accidentally brushed his knee over Bruce's dick, hearing him cry out. He looked at Bruce questioningly before giving a little smirk, "You're not finished, are you?" He asked and chuckled, grounding his knee hard into him.

 

Bruce felt like the whole world was spinning out of control, Tony kept teasing him and he didn't know how much longer he could resist. He let the inventor play with him as much as he wanted, while he cradled Tony's head in his hands, his fingers wet from Tony's kisses. He trashed under the smaller man attentions and when he couldn't stand it anymore he grabbed Tony roughly and shoved him to the ground. He licked his lips wickedly, seeing Tony under him totally baffled by the turns of the events, and kissed the man's jaw hard, leaving a bruise afterwards, skimming his fingers down, to his groin and lower still, till he reached the hidden bud. He brushed the tip of his forefinger gently on the rim, feeling the texture of the skin there, while he put his other hand in Tony's mouth, slipping two fingers inside, playing with his tongue.   
He heard Tony moan loudly, encouraging him with his movements and without waiting anymore he took the wet digits from his mouth, burying one of them into his hole. He remained still for a moment, letting Tony adjust to the intrusion, and when he felt the other man relax he moved a little, making room for much more. Bruce went to his knees to have a better view of the whole situation and felt like never before, he wanted to take him right now, to have Tony feel him for days to come, but he didn't want to hurt him, so he went back to his prepping, slipping another finger inside the wet hole and scissoring them both, stretching him wide.

 

Tony moaned loudly, his back arching. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he cried out, his arc reactor's light was fluttering and his body felt as though it were trembling.  
"B-Bruce! P-please!" He pleaded, he begged. He wanted the doctor so bad. He wanted to feel him, to taste him, every single part of him. 

He wanted him to be his and only his. 

He grabbed Bruce's shoulders and gripped them hard as he panted, making small whimpering moans as the sensations flooded through him.

 

Tony's fingers were digging into his skin, but he couldn't care less, he was too focused to notice everything else, even though his patience was running out. He inserted a third finger inside, feeling Tony's body stretching to accommodate it, and pushed lightly in and out, making Tony ready for him. Their kisses become sloppy and dirty, with too much teeth and tongue, more like biting at each other, for the sensation was too much to bear anymore. Tony's cock was red and hard, tightly pressed against Bruce's, both their tips glistening with precum. At Tony's pleading voice Bruce let all of his self-control go, and in a swift movement he took his fingers out, and positioned the head of his dick at Tony's entrance. He slid inside slowly, letting the inventor adjust to his girth, but then he felt the tight muscle of Tony's ass clench around him, so he pushed more forcefully, bottoming out and letting a groan past his lips. He grabbed Tony's legs and raised them on his shoulders for leverage, hearing the inventor moaning beneath him, relaxing completely and grabbing Bruce's neck.

 

Tony clenched his teeth, his breathing hard and heavy, his skin drenched in sweat. Once Bruce had entered him, he was starting to lose it. He released an explosive moan, his dick throbbing, precum dripping down his shaft.

 

Bruce felt Tony's muscle clench down on him, trapping him inside, a sensation impossible to describe. The heat, the tight grip and the way Tony's responded to his touch made him pause, while a gut-wrenching thought made its way into his mind. He leaned down, kissing Tony's earlobe, nibbling at the soft skin there "Is this… were you… I mean, am I the- the first?" he whispered into the inventor's ear, too afraid to look at his face now.

 

Tony turned his head toward him, breathless, not knowing how much longer he could hold everything in. His body was tingling, drenched with sweat. He looked up at Bruce, his eyes could barely stay open due to the deep sensations that he was feeling. His brain had finally registered what Bruce had said and he tilted his head back, arching his back in the process, "M-my first... g-guy..." He moaned out, his member throbbing with so much precum dripping and easing its way out. He tried holding it in so he could keep feeling these wonderful sensations.

 

His first… Bruce was his first… he groaned deeply at Tony's words. 

So this wasn't just a quickie or a pity fuck, not at all, because to share your first time with someone like him… Bruce was utterly overwhelmed by this revelation, and something new took hold of his senses, a deep feeling and a constant thought settled heavy in his mind. 

Mine…

Mine…

MINE!

He grabbed Tony's thighs fiercely, slamming into him so hard that he made him move on the floor. He started a fast and hard pace, driving into the pliant flesh, and with every moan wrung out the inventor's throat, he got closer to his own release. He leaned on top of the smaller man, trapping his aching erection between their bodies and pumped into him till he heard Tony shout and convulse, coming hard under him. It was too much, the tight hole now became even more so, clenching around Bruce's shaft, milking him, and he came inside of Tony, filling him up and collapsing on top of him, completely out of breath.

 

Tony panted hard, feeling the last tingles from his release, feeling like he couldn't get enough air. He relaxed completely, though his opening was still twitching, closing and reopening with every beat of his heart from reflex. There was a certain feeling in his stomach and another in his back, which felt like being overstretched, but felt so good. He looked up at the scientist. Not, not a scientist, Bruce. 

His Bruce. 

He tried getting his breath back, lifting a hand to the other man's cheek and caressing it gently, pulling his chin up slightly to look into his eyes, "I... I l-lo..." He gulped, trying to get the strength to say it, but it felt like his throat was closing. He tried desperately to get it out. He had never said this to anyone. Not even to Pepper. He felt his throat closing up even more as he tried to speak, but finally he croaked a simple, "I l-love you..." His voice sounded desperate, as if he was afraid of rejection. Tony Stark? Afraid of getting rejected? He's a playboy for Christ's sake, but for some reason, with Bruce, everything felt so different…

 

Bruce leaned into Tony's touch, staring lovingly at him, but when he heard, or better yet, when his mind finally made sense of Tony's words he felt like his heart completely stopped, he died in that moment and was reborn afterwards. Tony loved him, he had said what Bruce couldn't and he felt like a real jerk to have ever doubted this wonderful man's intentions. Bruce rose to his elbows, still buried deep inside of Tony and looked at the wide-eyed inventor, who was staring at him full of apprehension, and smiled   
"I… I… God, Tony, me, too. Me, too."


	6. I’ll do anything for you…

  
  


Tony stared up at him and made his famous smile, "Of course you do, who doesn't love me?" He joked around with him, "And I'm sensing the Other Guy doesn't seem to mind me either if he let you do this?" He gave a hearty chuckle, his cheeks lightly tinted pink.

“He… he’s pretty calm right now, peaceful. I’m pretty sure that’s never happened before.” Bruce answered back, nuzzling his nose into Tony’s neck, enjoying the afterglow peace and cuddles.

Tony smiled softly, pulling him closer with his arms, nuzzling his face into Bruce's hair. He took in his scent, keeping him close, wanting to stay in this moment with this man. He had never thought anything of being with a man, of course he was a playboy, but hadn't felt like this with anyone. He rubbed the doctor's back, brushing his shoulders lightly as his palm and finger skimmed the warm skin. He created a content sigh and held Bruce closer, giving his forehead a sweet and affectionate kiss. "It seems that I've got the best two egos in the world." He joked a little bit, talking about Bruce and the Hulk.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I'm pretty sure that I found the biggest one" smiled back Bruce.  
  
Tony chuckled, "It is pretty big isn't it? After all, I am a billionaire."

They were still in each other’s arms when they heard a loud yell, shaking the very foundation of the building, they tried to cover themselves as best as they could with a giant blonde landing near them. Bruce was the first to notice that the newcomer wasn’t a real menace and rose to meet him “Thor, I’m glad that you’re okay.”

Tony's eyes widened, then he looked down, noticing that he was totally nude. He looked around for his pants and got them on quickly.  
Thor growled in annoyance and brushed himself off, picking his hammer up from the ground, "Loki is loose. His caging chamber fell out of the ship..." He looked at Bruce and his eyes narrowed at seeing him completely unclothed, "How could you be wasting time like this?" He growled.

Bruce was ready to be angry, but knew better than to give in to his rage, so he took a deep breath and rose to his feet, “We… we weren’t wasting time, Thor. Anyway, is… is everything okay on the ship? Did- did I kill someone?”

Thor gave him an angry look, "Almost..." He mumbled, referring to himself.  
Tony looked at Thor, chuckling a little bit, "You need to calm down... if he's at my tower then I'm pretty sure JARVIS will keep him out of the systems... so first we need to get the Avengers and head there if he hasn't already made a muck of things..."

Bruce was already looking around, searching for something to help them out, “Yes, we should head there immediately, we should look around for some kind of transportation, but while we’re stuck here, you can fly there same way you came here, right, Thor?”

Thor nodded, "Just as easily as I came." He stated as he raised up his hammer and took the sky.

Loki was pacing back and forth nervously, his earlier encounter with Thor had left him incredibly upset. He knew what he had to do, what was expected of him, but all of his plans, all of his tricks had always been just a ruse to get Thor attention.

But what if his ways were truly wrong?

What if after all this time he had faced the problem choosing the wrong path?

Once Thor reached Stark tower he landed on the balcony, staring his brother in the face, a small frown on his face "Why can you not stop this poisonous nightmare so we can just go home Loki? Together?"

Loki stilled his movements, turning to look at his brother “Home? What is home, Odinson? I have no home, no kin to return to, what I have is a borrowed army and a thirst for vengeance.”

Thor cautiously walked up to him, "Why are you so angry brother? What exactly is it? I've done the best I could for you. It was not my fault that you dropped off of the Bifrost. I held on as tight as I could. You were the one who let go…"

“I had to! What choice did I have? What was there for me? To see you crowned king? To see you married?” Loki was yelling at Thor, and more than what he had said, was what he couldn’t say.

Thor stared at him. Seeing Loki like this had brought a sharp pain to his heart, "I am not married Loki. We separated... and as for being king... it's not all luxurious as you expect. There are responsibilities. Commands. I barely have enough time for myself. If feels like I can't even breathe anymore without someone breathing down my own neck." He said, sounding very sad, "Do you realize what it is like knowing that you have friends simply for you being a king? Knowing that everyone might be using you to get what they want because you are high in royalty Loki? If I could I would give it all up!"

“But you can, Thor. Odin is still alive and if you truly wish to leave the ruling, you just have to say so.” Loki was burning in anger, not against Thor, but for those fools who think that they could use him because of his status, maybe after this business here, he ought to pay a visit to them.

Thor suddenly froze. He hadn't exactly thought everything through, but to abandon his father? Abandon the kingdom? Saying it is one thing, but actually leaving his responsibility? Maybe, just maybe though, if he gave it all up, he would gain Loki's trust and love once again. He hesitated, staring at the man he used to call brother, and then he stared at his hammer, studying the ancient writing written on it. He looked back at Loki, the arm that his hammer was in had dropped to his side. "If I give up the throne... then you give up this poisonous dream... that's my deal..."

Saying that Loki was completely baffled by Thor’s words was an understating. “You… you… for- for me… ARE YOU CRAZY?” Loki walked up by a very confused Thor and grabbed him by his cape “Don’t’ you dare do anything stupid! All I’m doing, I’m doing for you, to protect you and your pathetic home, so-” the Trickster suddenly froze, horrified by what he had involuntary revealed. Damn his silver tongue.

Thor's eyes widened as he stared at Loki, confusion written all over his face. Loki was doing it for him? What exactly was he planning on doing? He was sure that Loki was trying to take over the realms to become their dictator. He stared at Loki's horrified expression, "What... what exactly are you trying to do Loki...?"

Loki backed away, retreating from Thor’s presence, “Me? I… I was sure that it was obvious, even for you.”

Thor stared at him and frowned, "How would it be obvious for me? After all, I'm a big oaf. You said it yourself..."

Loki smiled softly at him, “Ahhh, indeed, what an oaf you are, to not be able to see what’s under your nose. Since you seem to be afflicted with the same level of idiocy that befalls this realm, I’ll help you out this time around.” Loki moved once again near Thor, putting a sensual swag to his walk, trying to make his point clear. He had waited centuries for Thor to notice him, centuries for the big idiot to understand, and what had he thought? That he didn’t care for the man, while is the exact opposite. But now no more, no more games, no more hiding, he’ll come out with the truth for once, and when he’ll be rejected for it, he’ll end this world, along with his life.

Thor blinked and tilted his head to the side confused as he watched the swag, clearing his throat, though a small ting came to his cheeks, while he still did not understand it. "What form of dance is that Loki...?" He asked utterly confused. He didn't really have that much knowledge, especially with not being very smart in the first place, he was not as sly as Loki, to understanding this weird explanation of movements.

Loki looked him over, from the broad shoulders, to the lean waist, till those long and strong legs. He was beautiful, a fine specimen indeed. He leaned closed to Thor, as if to whisper into his ear, but at the last moment Loki tilted his head and captured his brother’s lips in a strangely chaste kiss.

Thor's eyes went wide staring at his brother in utter surprise. He felt his body tense up as he looked at the face so close to his, shivers spiking down his spine like ice. His heart started beating faster and faster.

Loki was  _kissing_  him…

_Loki_  was kissing him...

Loki was kissing  _him!_

_No matter how many times he tried to word it, it still didn't feel familiar. He stared shocked at Loki, but before he could even could even get his mind under control, his instincts started kicking in and his mouth moved along with the frost giant’s._

Loki had done is part, had kissed Thor with all the longing that he had pent up in this time together, what he didn't expect, though, was Thor kissing him back... 

The blonde had kept kissing the frost giant for a few more seconds before he reluctantly pulled away. He stared at him, a tint of blush on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He stared at Loki, stared into his eyes and felt his heart pounding. He couldn't find anything to say until his jelly brain materialized once again, but even then he had to reform his words so they weren't all mush, "L-Loki... wh-why...?"

Loki touched his lips with his own fingertips, trying to feel the taste of Thor on them, he couldn’t believe his own eyes, he thought that his brother would have killed him over this, and yet…“My, I know you are slow, but I didn’t think you need an explanation even for kisses.” He answered back with a smirk, but missing all of the usual snark from his voice.

Thor stared at him baffled and hesitated. So many things were swarming through his mind. He still couldn't get his thoughts strait, couldn't think at all. His hammer dropped onto the ground, making a small crater as he stared at the frost giant, "Loki... was this... was this what you meant when you said that you did not want me as a brother?"

Loki stared open-mouthed at Thor, he had let go of his hammer, his precious hammer, the only thing he bring with him to bed every night. He looked back at Thor and saw the confusion in his brother’s eyes. Loki sighed deeply, his feelings were so much more than simply brotherly love, but despite what he had thought at the beginning, now he couldn’t drag Thor to the abyss with him. He was being hunted, with a huge price on his head and telling Thor the truth is likely to get him killed. So for once in his life Loki did the honorable thing and let him go. “How stupid and naïve are you to get so flustered by a mere kiss? If I had known before I would have used this little trick a long time ago and killed you then and there.”

Thor stared at Loki, every muscle in his body freezing up, seeming unmovable for a few moments. He stayed still, and then suddenly he beckoned his hammer and threw it at Loki as hard as he could, knocking him back quite away, "And you must have underestimated me that I would actually fall for something as idiotic as that! “For once, Thor seemed furious, "You fucking frost giant!!" He yelled, venom in his voice, maybe even hatred. Thor had never looked so mad in his life, and the thing was that he was trying to hold back what looked like water in his eyes. Loki had found a weakness in his brother, it was true, but what Thor did not know was that Loki would use this kind of weakness as an advantage.

Loki was on his back, flat on the floor, breathing hard for a while. He had thought to taunt Thor a little with his jab, not to unleash such fury upon himself, but time was running out and he had to find a way to send him away before the thing that hunt him will reach them both. Thor’s hammer was true to his name and the Trickster felt that some of his ribs had been cracked with the impact, but he made no move to avoid the next blow, kissing the floor once more, before disappearing and reappearing in front of Thor, punching him in the gut with as much force as he could master.

Thor gasped and clenched his stomach, coughing up. He beckoned his hammer, and then slammed it into Loki's head, sending him flying, "How dare you toy with me Loki!" He half growled, half yelled, pointing his hammer in the air. Storm clouds began to gather and form in the sky, sending a thick bolt of thunder and lightning down, charging his hammer, Thor's eyes looked full of fury. For once, it looked like he couldn't control himself, "Don't you DARE talk down to me!" He yelled, pointing his hammer towards Loki, sending the stream of lightning towards him, electrocuting the Trickster on the spot.

He had been hurt before, even tortured a time or two, but nothing compared to this. It wasn’t a matter of strength, nor the power of the lightening to hurt him so deeply, it was the sight of Thor so distraught over his actions. It was the pain written on his brother’s face, and the light wetness on Thor’s cheeks that was Loki’s undoing. He could suffer much without been intimately touched, but he couldn’t stand Thor crying, not because of him. He created a shield to protect himself from the blow and teleported behind of Thor. “Why do you care so much?” he whispered softly. Thor turned hastily, facing Loki and stopping in midsentence. The trickster raised a pale hand over Thor’s face, gathering a fat, wet tear from his brother’s cheek. “What is this? Why cry for something like me?”

Thor stared at him, trying not to show how hurt he really was. How much he felt himself breaking. How could Loki have just said that he was toying with him to find a weakness? How could Loki make him hurt inside so badly? At the feel of his brothers hand one his face he smacked his arm away, "Don't touch me." He said in a commanding, yet broken voice as he took a few steps back, "Don't ever touch me. Why do I cry for a monster like you? That's a good question. Another one would be, after all this time... after all that you have done... why do I still believe that you can change? Why am I so naive? How could I possibly believe the impossible? You can never change... and I was a fool for thinking you could..." He said, his heart breaking over his own words.

Loki took his hand back, feeling the wetness on his fingers burning like acid on his skin, “Very well, brother, then answer me truthfully and I’ll grant you your wish, why do you cry for me?”

Thor stared at him and started having a mini sad tantrum, "Why do I cry for you? Why the hell do I cry for someone that I've known my entire life? Why the fuck do I cry for someone who I used to love and hold so dearly? Because Loki! You meant so much to me! You did until you committed yourself to all this poison! I guess I didn't do a very good job in protecting you, did I? Because now you have an insecurity that makes you want to feel power! You were not the real son of Odin and you were angry! So what you didn't have in love you made up with hatred and anger! Well I did love you, Loki! So despicably much! So much it hurts!" Thor at this point was crying, "No more! You try to toy with me! To get into my head and play with my emotions for your own person gain?" He yelled, "Tears trailing down his face, "I've had it! I give up on you Loki! I thought you could change but so far you've been proving to me that you can't and I'm sick of it!" He yelled.

Loki felt a shiver of pure bliss ran down his spine. It didn’t matter that Thor was angry now, it didn’t matter that he said he was giving up, nothing matter to Loki but the part when he heard the most beautiful words coming from his brother’s mouth. 

Thor loved him, truly loved him. Otherwise he wouldn’t be so angry at him.

The Trickster neared his brother once more and before Thor could have the time to struck him, he bonded the blonde’s hands with his magic, effectively trapping him against his will. “My, my, Thor, you truly are naïve…” Loki canted in his ears. He grabbed Thor’s chin into his hands and devoured his lips once again. “To think that I didn’t care for you, how stupid could you be? You really thought that I would have kissed someone just out f spite? I’m not a whore, Thor. You better remember that.” Loki wasn’t ready to say ‘I love you’ yet, but he put all of his feelings into the kiss, a rough fight of lips that soon had the two of them painting heavily.

Thor stared at him with wide eyes. He started to tremble, this was extremely wrong. This went against everything that he believed in. To kiss the enemy? Of course he was an enemy of S.H.E.I.L.D., but also Thor's enemy. It was true, he loved him... but how could he love a monster such as him? Loki had almost destroyed Asgard, wreaking havoc on all of the realms. What about his teammates? They would be extremely disappointed in him. They'd think that he was betraying them and what would happen if he did gave in into Loki? After all, he was the god of trickery and lies. What if this was another lie? Loki had been lying his whole life, ever since he could talk. What if this was just another way of getting what he wanted? But yet, how could Loki tell him that he cared about him if this was all just a ruse? If he didn't and really wanted to trick him, would he really have gone so low as to kiss him and spill out these feelings just to get what he wanted? Thor turned his head away, breaking the kiss as he looked off to the side sadly, "If you really mean what you say... then please... come home... stop this anger released on the humans... if you came home then you would be at my immediate side... No one would think any less of you... and anyone who does would be severely punished... you are not a dog waiting for his master’s kind touch Loki... you are... my equal... in every way..."

Loki looked sadly at Thor, he wanted nothing more than to be with him, but he couldn’t. He won’t put his brother’s life in danger anymore, especially not now that he knew how Thor felt about him. He cradled Thor’s face into his hands, gently raising it to meet his eyes, but as soon as he stared in those clear pools, words failed him. “I… I cannot stay with you, to be with you on Asgard would be sentencing your kingdom to death. I’ll walk the path that I chose a long time ago as I always been doing. Alone. Go back to your home and forget about me. Find someone worthy of your love and forget… ” he couldn’t go on, a huge lump had formed in his throat. He knew he sounded desperate, but alas he was. A whole army was coming to kill him and if he couldn’t persuade Thor to leave, he would get caught in the crossfire, and that was unacceptable.

They both heard a loud growl coming from above, followed by screams from the people of New York. Loki was out of time, they were already here and he had to do something fast. “Look at me, oaf, I don’t have much magic left, but I’ll send you in a safe place. Stay there or go back to Asgard. Do you understand me?” Loki was frantic, he heard the Chitauri coming and yelling his name like a fetid curse. He gathered his magic once more around Thor, coating him in a green halo, he glanced at Thor’s face again, locking their gazes together, feeling a traitorous tear escaping him, fully knowing that this might as well be the last time he would ever see him, and with a few whispered words he sent his brother away.

"No! Loki!" He screamed as he was teleported. The next place he found himself surrounded by trees and grass, a forest of some sort. Everything was so quiet and calm, not a sound to taint the air at all. There was light shining from above him, coming from the warming sun. His breath went ragged as he looked down at the grass. How could he wallow in this beauty... when the only thing that he really cared about might die? He looked at the hammer in his hand and felt tears coming to his eyes, "L-loki... wh-why would you...?" He cut off in midsentence as a thought occurred to him. Realization just hit him that Loki might have just saved his life from his treachery. "What if... what if Loki isn't as evil as he wants everyone to think...?" He mused out loud to himself.

Sending Thor away had drained Loki almost completely, he swayed a little and used his staff for balance, looking out the balcony to witness the Chitauri path of death.  He heard a noise behind him and turning around he saw the metal man and the doctor entering into the foyer of the mansion. “My, my, you truly are hard to kill.” He smiled evilly at the two, he didn’t have anything better to do than wait for his executioners to come and end his life, after all.

Tony stared at Loki, his face revealed as his mask had descended, he was definitely angry, "Hulk... smash." He said as he stared at Loki.

Loki saw the doctor behind him shift, his skin went from a normal pink to a deep green, before all of his body expanded into a true giant. Damn, Loki thought, maybe he was going to get killed by these two, after all.

Hulk looked at the tiny man in front of him curiously. He made no move to run, no yell at Hulk, but Hulk knew him, he remembered him from Bruce’s life. He walked closer to the black wearing man and let out a frightening growl, ready to swing at the puny god.

Loki never faltered in his stance, even though a heavy sense of foreboding settled deep in the pit of his stomach. He avoided the punch easily, waltzing through each blow with the grace of a dancer.  He saw the metal man nearing him and an idea formed quickly in his mind. He grabbed the man in a punishing grip, preventing any escape. “Come closer, beast, and I’ll crush the life out of him.”

Tony frowned, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." He growled, and then his thrusters made him fly into the air, trying to get Loki to let go as he started flying in circles. Finally he smashed himself against the side of the wall, smashing Loki in an attempt to get him off.

Loki yelled his frustration out loud, tired of this, he had endured mockery all of his life and now he had enough. He grabbed the iron man from his ankle, swinging with all his might and throwing him out of the window. He turned toward the beast but before he could make a move the giant charged him, flattening him to the floor. It was hard to breath, his lungs were compressed under the monster and he couldn’t do much but whimper, too worn out to fight anymore.

Hulk had the little god pinned under him, he could feel him squirm under his chest, trying to breathe, but he felt Bruce’s voice in his mind like a distant echo, telling him to not kill him.  Hulk did not like puny god much, he tried to hurt his Tony and that made Hulk very mad. He reluctantly lifted himself from the floor and grabbed the god roughly, trapping him into his huge fist.

Loki felt the beast’s finger closing on him, crushing his ribs, he knew this was the end and strangely enough he wasn’t scared anymore. At least he had a beautiful memory to hold on to while the life seeped out of his body.  “Go on, pathetic beast… kill… kill me… ge- get… rid… of me-” he rasped with his last breath, before the darkness enveloped him.


	7. Two Wrongs will never make one Right

Thor stared around the forest hopelessly, it was unknown even to Asgardians. It was so unfamiliar. It looked a little like Earth, but also like Asgard as well. He couldn't stop his ragged breathing, so worried about Loki, he had admitted to him that he wasn't worthy of his love. But that was quite the opposite. In this moment, Thor felt as though maybe... maybe he weren't worthy of Loki's love.

Thor stared around the forest, it looked so weird. There were colorful rings in the sky, but it doesn't look as though it were going around the planet at all. That's when his eyes widened, "The Bifrost! The bridge!" He yelled and he swung his hammer, flying towards the bridge. Why would the Bifrost be opened here? He asked himself. He stopped at the foot up it and he started running. Once he had gotten to the guard lookout, he seemed quite surprised. His mouth opened to ask a question, but Thor simply ran past, "I'm in no talking mood!" He called back. He started running through Asgard, trying to get to the palace. He burst through his father's chamber doors, "Father!" He wailed, having a firm grip on his hammer, "I have a request to ask of you." He said as he barged into the room.

 

Frigga saw his elder son bursting inside of the throne room, yelling at the tops of his lungs. "My dear, calm yourself. Your father entered his sleeping phase and won't be able to answer your requests for a long time. Perhaps I could be of help? "

 

Thor stared at Frigga, there seemed to be desperation on his face, "I want Loki transported here. I realize he is an outlaw and should be punished, but the way he is being punished now is cruel and unusual! I realize that he has an evil heart, but I found a flaw, a way to make him stop! If only I could calm his rage, then maybe he would stop wreaking havoc among the realms!" He pleaded.

 

"My sweet, calm yourself. You're not making any sense. Now sit here with me." Frigga moved down the throne and sat at the steps below, followed by Thor. "Now, you don't need to tell me how hurt Loki is, for I already know that. Your father did what he did to protect the realm, and while I'm grateful for the peace, I resent him a little for the way he treated Loki. I asked him to let Loki stay on Midgard, to not send our guards after him." She said peacefully, Thor was ready to talk when she put her finger on his lips. "I did so because I saw Loki's future clearly the day he fell from the Bifrost. He had a choice to make, he will either be dead at the hands of the Chitauri or he'd live his life happily on Midgard. That was his future, but you changed it, earlier something else happened and Loki's fate now lay in your hands. He cannot be here, for he'll be sentenced to death, but on Midgard you have a chance. So, what will you do, my dear? " 

 

Thor stared at Frigga, he could feel his heart racing in fear. He did not know what he would do if Loki died. He had to protect him. But how could he protect him if he was bound to Asgard? He wished so desperately that he could save the soul inside of that angry man. He knew that he had one, he knew he was not evil. He also knew that he may be the only one who could save it. He looked towards the great doors that lead to the Bifrost, and then he looked at Frigga, "I... I have to go! I have to save him from himself!" He said, and then he ran to the Bifrost. 

He looked at the guard and he quickly said, "I must go to Midgard!"

The guard eyed him, "What is your purpose?"

 

Thor seemed to snarl, "Stay out of my business!" He hissed before grabbing the lever and pulling it down, watching as the base started spinning, making Thor run to the certain spot he knew it would hit, before he was zapped back to Earth.

 

Frigga watched Thor run towards his destiny with pride in her heart. She knew already the course of the events ahead of him and wished him good luck.

 

Thor was transported by the Bifrost, what he didn't know is that this time it would transport him falling from the sky. His hammer slipped out of his hand and he gasped, "No! Mjolnir!" He yelled to his hammer as he fell, for that was the only thing that could make him fly. He stared at the ground and suddenly his vision had been a still-shot of memory as he hit hard to the ground, skidding into trees as they knocked down from the wake that was now causing their destruction. He he came to a stop, spitting out dirt and looking around, not able to find his hammer anywhere, "Mjolnir!" He called as he held out his hand to beckon it, but for some reason it was not coming to him. He started panicking. D-do I look for Mjolnir... or do I go to Loki?!

 

New York was burning, people on the streets screamed in fears, trying to take cover from the carnage around them. Iron man was on the street fighting as best as he could, along with Captain America and all the men S.H.I.E.L.D. could spare.

The doctor came to a huge headache and the usual feeling of being naked in an unknown place. He raised himself into a sitting position, trying to find out what had happened. He remembered Tony, oh, yes, he definitely remembered that, then the two of them made it back to the city. They went straight to Tony's tower, where they met Loki. The doctor made the logical leap then and figured out the Hulk and Loki fighting each other, if the wreckage of Tony's house was of any indication. He looked around and saw a dark shape on the floor. He neared the man and gathering his courage he turned him on his back, to see if he had successfully killed a god or not. He stared a long time at the god's face. He looked so peaceful now, even his face was beautiful, without the usual rage that twisted his features. He checked him for a pulse and found it, even if it was pretty feeble. 

Bruce sighted deeply and sat next to Loki, not sure of what to do now. He definitely jumped out of his skin when the Trickster spoke up. "You… should finish… your work… " Loki breathed out lowly, his strengths pretty much gone entirely. "Ah, Loki, I don't want to kill you." Answered back the doctor, helping the god into a sitting position. "How is possible that the more I try to get killed and the more I survive?" Loki couldn't believe the doctor's gentleness. He had believed the man a true monster, and yet he spared his life. 

That didn't make any sense at all. As if on cue another person joined their conversation.

 

Black widow arrived at the window with one of the flying machines she had stolen from one of the disgusting monsters, "Bruce! Kill him!" She said as she jumped into the window, landing on her feet. She stood over Loki, only being slightly taller than he was, but she stayed at a respectful distance, "We can put an end to all of this destruction by eliminating the source."

 

Bruce looked at Loki once more, he saw the madness in his eyes, but he saw the pain, too. He knew that gaze, he knew it deeply, because it was the same one he had for a long time. The knowledge that you're a monster sometimes makes you forget that there is a huge difference between being one and acting like one. Bruce stood on unsteady feet and did exactly what Tony had done for him. 

"No, agent Romanoff. We won't kill the war with more death. Two wrongs will never make one right. I saw his conversation with Tony and Thor on the Hellcarrier, and I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." The doctor put himself directly between Loki and the agent, shielding him from harm. 

 

Romanoff's eyes widened, "B-but doctor! I-"

 

Suddenly there was a blast as the door had gotten knocked off of the hinges. It was Thor. He stormed in as he took hold of the cloth on Loki's shoulder, "This is mine. Much more important than a hammer." He growled as he walked towards the broken window. He hoisted Loki up until he was standing and then without thinking, he leaped from the window.

Black widow gasped as she stared out of the window at them falling, "Thor! What are you doing?"

Thor held out his hand, willing his hammer to come, then he looked at the ground, holding Loki close to him. Come on Mjolnir! Before we splat on the ground!" He pleaded for his hammer.

 

It felt surreal, Loki was sure that this was just a strange dream. It couldn't be otherwise, it simply can't be possible that a mindless beast took his side, actually believed in him! And then, when everything was already beyond any imagination, Thor came through, he took him and jumped out of the window. Jumped like even his own death was a trivial thing if compared to Loki. The Trickster hold on tightly to his brother, and gave up. In that moment, in their free fall, he gave up completely. He had tried to shield Thor from harm, tried to send him away, but perhaps that was a mistake, and Loki was anything but stupid, for he always learn from his mistakes. 

 

Thor saw the ground getting close and he clenched his teeth holding Loki even closer. He could feel his heart beating faster in fear, "MJOLNIR!" He screamed. He had finally seen his hammer, grabbing it tightly and tried to fly once it was in his hand. It was a rocky landing though, they skidded across the ground, making a great big skid mark. The whole time they were skidding, Thor had his back to the ground, Loki protected on top of him so he wouldn't get hurt , holding onto him tightly. Finally, when they had come to a stop, Thor was panting, releasing a few coughs, but still holding Loki to himself.

 

Loki opened his eyes at last, looking around them, taking in all of the carnage made by the Chitauri. He got to his feet and helped Thor up, too. 

"You truly know how to get into trouble." Greeted the Trickster.

 

Thor coughed into his hand before brushing himself off, "Yeah well," He looked around, finally grabbing the fabric on Loki's shoulder and pulling him into another direction, "I need to get you somewhere safe... somewhere no one can find you..." He said as he looked around at all of the damage, walking through the rubble, "The Avengers will certainly try to kill you here... we need to get you somewhere safe..." He said, pulling Loki after him.

 

The Trickster brushed off Thor's touch with a shrug, "No need to do that. I'm well aware of my situation and I'll never run from danger. As for your Avengers, I won't be so sure, if I were you. The doctor protected me from the woman, so he probably is on our side, even though I suspect some of my ribs might disagree."

 

Thor stared at him, and then he looked toward the building, "Banner?" He sighed, "Nevertheless, I need to make sure the others don't get you..."

 

Loki looked at him once more, gently putting his arm on Thor's. "You cannot take the fight away from me, nor the conflict, but perhaps we might join our forces together"

 

Thor coughed once more before looking at him, picking his hammer up from the ground, "What would you call our side Loki? Exactly what side do you mean?" He asked truly confused, a little bit of suspicion behind that confused wall as well.

 

"What side you ask, but the winning side, of course!" Loki smirked at Thor evilly, he wasn't exactly happy with the whole situation, but something in the doctor demeanor had touched him. He didn't know why, but now he was too curios to let it go. 

 

Thor stared at him and frowned. He put a hand on Loki's chest, "I do not have an evil heart as you do Loki... I cannot hurt the people I've tried all this time to protect..." He then took his hand off his chest and put it on his shoulder, "Can you not see how much it hurts seeing you like this? I realize you are in pain... I realize how hurt you are as well... you have a choice to make Loki... you will either be dead at the hands of the Chitauri for your actions... when the Avengers capture you... or you can live your life freely, happily, here on Midgard. Please Loki... no more death... no more destruction... you are my equal, and I yours. We can end this... you can be happy... I can make you happy..." He said sincerely, staring at him.

 

Loki sighed deeply, he wanted Thor, and he doesn't care much for this war, so he had to think of something to combine the two. "Let's make a deal, then. Be mine, mine alone, and I'll promise you less death and pain, at least of your Midgardian friends. But heed my words, if someone attacks me, then they'll forfeit their life. "

 

Thor stared at him, a smile slowly stretching across his lips. He hugged Loki tightly, "I'll be yours Loki... I'll help you adjust to living here." He looked at him with a smile, "I'll keep you safe from the Avengers."

 

Loki snorted lightly, "Vey well, but I suppose that we'll have to secure this realm before we decide to move here." He didn't wait for a reply, instead he made his way to the tower in front of them, killing foes on his way. "You coming?"

 

Thor stared at him and frowned a little bit. He didn't like Loki killing anyone, but technically they were in his way… Thor gave an exasperated sigh, "Coming..." He said, following after him, glancing depressingly at the dead bodies on the ground as he stayed behind the demi-god, making his way into the building.

 

Loki entered the building with Thor right on his heels, they both made their way to the top, where the Tesseract was powering the portal between the realms. The Trickster found the metal man up there, fighting the guards and trying to reach the portal. Now was the time for the big decision. He either help them out, Odin's forbid, or let them die and lose Thor's affection. What an easy situation, he thought warily, he knew already what to do. He called forth his magic, while Thor helped the other man, and blasted the Tesseract into millions of pieces. This was the only way back to Asgard, so he made sure that he and Thor would remain here. 

 

Tony stopped shooting as he noticed that all of the frost giants suddenly stopped firing and had gone to the ground. He looked at Loki and blinked. He landed on the building and stared at him, "What are you doing? You just destroyed your own portal. Now you're defenseless."

 

Thor looked at him and swung his hammer a little bit in his hand, "This is done. Let us leave." He said simply and held Loki in one arm while he used his other hand to whirl his hammer, flying with Loki off of the building.

 

Loki was a little angered at his brother, he liked the fact that Thor cared enough to fight his friends for him, but he wasn't some damsel in distress in need of salvation. He waited long enough before speaking up "I'm not some princess in danger, Thor, put me down, now!"

 

Thor looked at him and blinked. He landed on the ground and looked at him confused, "I thought you wanted to get away from there..." He said, looking up at Stark tower, seeing a very confused Tony at the top.

 

"I told you already, I do not run, furthermore I'm well aware of your soft spot for your human friends. We'll look for a compromise later, as for now give me your hand, we're going to someplace safe. " Loki looked intently at Thor and extended his hand toward him.

 

Thor blinked and stared at Loki, then looked back at his hand. Should he trust him? After all, he was a Trickster, the god of lies and deception. He hesitated, but then he gripped his hammer tightly, grabbing onto Loki's hand.

 

Loki smiled softly at Thor, he had trusted him, completely. If he has to be honest about it, it even hurt a little this display of trust. Loki had tricked lots of people during his life, even Thor on more than one occasion, and yet Thor was trusting him again. 

What a precious gift, so unexpected and yet so sweet. The Trickster closed his hand on Thor's, entwining their fingers together and teleported them both to his temporary home in New York.


	8. A Fool for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, lots and lots of smut for you people!

They appeared in a loft not far from the Tower, the living room was big and confortable, with a huge couch in front of the fireplace. Loki hid his staff in another place and changed from his armor to more comfortable clothes and invited Thor to rest on the couch.

Thor stared around the room he had just been transported into. He let go of Loki's hand as he took a few steps around the room. He brushed his fingers on a table and set down his hammer on it. It's not like anyone could steal it anyways, since no one but Thor could lift it. He didn't realize he was smiling when Loki offered him a seat on the couch, so he gratefully sat down. He looked up at Loki, "You've made yourself quite an inhabitable home, Loki." He complimented.

"Well, I'm not a barbarian, after all..." Loki answered easily, leaning his head on Thor's lap.

Thor blinked and stared down at him, feling a tiny blush come to his cheeks. "N-no. That you are not." He looked up at the room once more, "Still, I didn't expect that you'd be living in something built by a human.”

Loki looked up at Thor, eyes big and clear "They know how to build things appropriately for such a low race." He raised his hand and touched gently Thor's hair. He entwined one of the golden locks in his fingers and gently pulled down.

Thor stared down at Loki's green eyes. He was starting to get a familiar feeling again, it was a much stronger one than he had felt with Jane.

Ever.

He felt his palms getting a bit sweaty and his heart pounded hard in his chest, feeling like he couldn't breathe. He smiled slightly and put a hand on Loki's cheek, brushing it with his thumb lightly, "Loki." He said in a hushed, almost happy voice.

Loki stared up at him, his name was like honey on Thor’s lips, so he couldn’t resist any more and pulled a little tighter on the blonde’s hair, raising his head at the same time, meeting those soft lips halfway.

Thor didn't even care anymore than his hair was being pulled. He felt a jolt in his spine like lightning and he couldn't hold back any longer. He stared at him for a few moments before pressing his lips onto Loki's, feeling like there was thunder going through his whole body, a slight smile came to his lips as he had done it.

Yes, thought Loki triumphantly, finally you’re mine!

The kiss started slowly, just a mere touch of lips, but turned soon into something rougher. Thor’s beard scratched lightly Loki’s face, eliciting sweets whimpers from the Trickster. Loki buried his fingers into Thor’s mane, grabbing with the desperation of a drowning man. He licked Thor’s lips voraciously, biting his jaw and earning a soft gasp when his teeth grazed his Adam’s apple.

Thor had let out a gasp and quickly bit his lip to cease from letting anything else out. He felt his own nails digging into his pants, his heartbeat was quickening by the minute. If there was a way to kill a god, this was certainly it. He tried to stop stiffening and let a hand slide into Loki's hair, tugging at it lightly.

Loki wanted so much more from Thor than this simple kiss, but his movements were awkward in this position, so he swiftly grabbed Thor’s neck and shoved him into the couch, under him. Now that the roles were reversed, Loki felt powerful once more, and straddling Thor’s hips, he kissed the blonde again and again, till they were both out of breath. He started a sensuous dance on top of the Thunderer, eliciting a deep growl from him when his hips grinded roughly onto Thor’s clothed shaft.

Thor clenched his teeth, letting out a deep growl that made his whole body vibrate. He could feel himself and the other getting hotter and hotter. It felt wonderful. He grabbed Loki's hips and pushed him down while his own hips bucked up, grinding roughly into Loki's member. His head was thrown back, an awkward position for kissing the Trickster, but he managed. He kept grinding, every time harder than the last, again and again and again.

Loki had waited way too long for this, so much that it seemed impossible anymore, and yet there he was, rutting against Thor, shamelessly moaning his pleasure. He couldn’t wait any longer and removed his clothes in a frenzy, ripping at Thor’s armor and leaving the Thunderer almost completely naked under him. He stopped only briefly to conjure a silent spell, so that no one could hear them and resumed his previous task. Only when Thor was totally bare before his eyes did the Trickster stopped himself, admiring the swell of the blonde’s chest, his muscles rippling with restrain. Loki traced his finger on Thor’s face, scraping lightly the man’s beard, tracing his jaw, neck and chest, not stopping at the navel, but going even further down, till the tip of Thor’s glistening shaft.

Thor felt his breathing hitch in his throat. He let out a deep growl of desperation. Never had he thought that he would be doing something so intimate with the one that he used to call brother, but now it seemed impossible to have such a thought. Here he was, throbbing beneath him, trying desperately not to beg and keep his dominance. He couldn't take the feeling anymore, he was at war with himself. He grabbed Loki's shoulders and quickly flipped them so now he was on top of the Trickster. He felt a dominating growl rise in his throat and darted towards Loki's neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling. He slid two fingers into the frost giant, it was actually colder than he imagined it would be, but he sufficed, and started to move them in and out.

Loki trashed under Thor’s hands, feeling the pleasure like never before “Thor…” he moaned deeply, so lost for a moment that he didn’t care about anything anymore. The thought of Thor inside of him, of what was yet to come made him restless, but between those deep thrusts, Loki came to his senses, growled at Thor, and suddenly yanked him out of himself, sending the Thunderer crashing on the floor. The Trickster straddled the stunned god once again, growling his words “I may let you take me, brother, but I’ll never let you top.” Loki watched Thor’s face carefully, looking for any signs of disobedience, but when Thor made no movements or demands, he smiled broadly, impaling himself roughly on Thor’s shaft, moaning deeply at the sudden pain/pleasure of being taken with so little prepping.

Thor released a deep growl, partly in surprise and part in pleasure. Of course Loki didn't want Thor to be on top, he never wanted to let Thor think he was beneath him. Overwhelming sensations arose in him, making him harder even while inside of Loki. Thor gripped Loki's hips, bucking himself further and deeper inside the Trickster, so much that it was unbearable. "Th-that sounds... f-fair..." He tried getting out, though it was hard to think about anything. He wanted more. He created a deep moan/growl from his throat and his head swung back, hitting the floor, though he really didn’t care about anything else right this moment, except for being so deeply embedded inside of Loki.

Loki had always suspected that Thor was big, but he had never imagined something like this. He felt impossibly stretched, almost this side of too much, but when the blonde pushed up into him, the Trickster screamed in pleasure, for Thor was so big that he hit Loki’s prostate on every thrust. The dark haired god put his hands on the man beneath him and used his own legs for leverage, pushing down every time Thor went up, feeling the Thunderer’s firm grip on his hips, bruising him. He buried his nails deep on Thor’s chest, painting his pleasure on his flesh, till he couldn’t stand it anymore.

They mated more violently than ever, pushing and shoving mercilessly, till Thor used a forceful thrust to pin Loki on the floor, making him feel his strength, topping him skillfully, while the Trickster screamed his name over and over, marking his back ferociously.

Thor gritted his teeth, growling more fiercely as his back was destroyed. He started nipping Loki's neck, which had later turned into severely biting into his neck over and over, drawing blood in various areas. He started slamming down into Loki, digging deeper and deeper, pounding him into the floor as he used his heavy weight to go that much further into him. His hands on Loki's hips were bruising, his nails were digging his skin. He started panting, his frame wet an sweating. He peeked open one eye, seeing Loki screaming and writhing below him. Thor's huge member kept stretching Loki wide as he continued to thrust further and further, then he felt like Loki squeezing him. He began thrusting faster, going as deeper as he possibly could.

Loki mewled and moaned, he felt on fire, while Thor kept pounding him into the floor. He held onto Thor’s shoulders with all he’s got and came hard, bucking his hips up to meet Thor’s thrusts and so exhausted that he felt like passing out. Thor felt Loki squirming under him and followed the Trickster into his own orgasm, filling him up completely.

Thor let out an explosive growl as he filled the other up so much that it was dripping even as he continued. Once done he panted heavily, feeling his whole body ache and tingle. His arms were shaking and he couldn't stand it anymore. He collapsed on top of Loki, his chest heaving, feeling like all of his breath was gone.

Loki was so spent that he couldn’t even talk for a while. He stared at the blonde head on his chest and felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. He knew that they had talked about exclusivity, but with every pant and shake he was afraid that Thor would reconsider their deal and abandon him.

Thor panted, and then gulped, finally opening his eyes slightly. Slowly he sat up, looking down at Loki as he continued trying to gain his breath back. "Loki..." He whispered sweetly, his voice like honey. He grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him into his lap, criss-crossing his legs as he supported the demigod against his chest, hugging him tightly.

_… think of what the All-father would say if he saw his golden son ravishing a monster… …a monster you keep calling brother……mounting a frost giant or a brother, which option sounds more awful…? You can’t decide anymore, right Thor…? So you thought… you thought… why not both?_

He stared off into space as he stroked his fingers through Loki's hair, keeping him in his chest as he rested his chin on Loki's head.

Loki’s mind was filled with doubts, what had he done? Why? Everything was so simple before, but now, now he doesn’t have a choice anymore. Before their encounter he could have pretended not to care, to hurt Thor and fake hate, but now he wasn’t so sure. What if Thor wanted to truly drag him back to Asgard and imprison him? He could escape, maybe, but will he ever be free from this sweet trap?

Thor kept quiet. He couldn't think of anything. It was like his brain was dookie. He was so confused, feeling as though he was being kept in the shadows. If Loki had truly loved him, then why would he try to destroy Midgard? After all, Thor had loved Midgard, some of his most dearest friends lived here. Loki knew that well, yet he still tried to destroy it. Even though, they had just made the sweetest of encounters, Thor was starting to question if Loki really cared about Thor's opinions and views, or if the Laufeyson only wanted him for his selfish needs. The thought that his brother could only be using him made his chest ache. He just had to know, to know for himself, "Loki... after all this time... do you truly hate me? Like you've said so many times before?" He asked in a disappointed, yet calm voice.

Loki raised his face to stare at Thor. Why was he using such a desperate voice? Why Thor was looking at him like a lamb facing a wolf? “Thor… what is it hate, really, if nothing more than the other side of love?” he whispered back, not really sure how to convey his feelings properly. He was a trickster, a god of lies, would Thor really believed him, should he decide to voice his thoughts? Loki cradled Thor’s face with gentle hands, stroking tenderly his jawline, they had mated so furiously before that maybe they have really forgot what brought them together in the first place. Loki leaned slowly into Thor, brushing his lips softly, for such passion earlier, now he was trying to show the blonde his true feelings, in the more honest way he knew.

Thor's eyes lidded, staring at Loki. He was the god of mischief, that meant the god of lies... He just couldn't be so sure. He knew that he loved Loki, though he had no idea if the feelings were mutual. He felt the affection and love coming from Loki, but he could not be so sure if Loki could somehow conjure some type of magic that could make it seem like that. He knew not if Loki loved him, truly with all emotions, but he did know what these actions intended. Actions that were kept sacred. He found that the backs of his fingers were grazing Loki's cheek, later his fingertips brushing past the edge lines of his raven hair; staring into the Trickster's eyes the entire time. "Do you Loki? ... Do you love me?" He asked in the softest of voices.

Loki felt a surge of anger rise in him, he knew at some level that he had done nothing to reassure Thor, and yet this level of mistrust from the blonde hurt him very deeply. He hastily rose from Thor’s lap, the Thunderer’s words stinging him like nothing before, so he tried to conceal his reaction behind a prideful façade “If you feel the need to ask after all I’ve done, you truly are as clueless as you look. So, what if I say that I do, you’ll believe me? Hmm? You’ll believe the god of lies? You ask and ask, do you really think that’ll just whore myself to the first one available?”

Thor's eyes widened a little bit, staring up at Loki. He hadn't really meant to make Loki furious with him. For once, he actually felt like he was beneath him. Of course Loki would act this way. After all, how can you possibly believe something that the god of lie says? And Loki knows that. He knows that it is hard to believe someone whose title is literally "of lying". Thor stared up at him, he made reassurance come forth to his expression. "I do not believe that you would whore yourself Loki. I would believe you Loki, for you are something that I truly treasure. I would believe anything that you would tell me."

Loki stopped in mid step to glare at Thor “Then you’re twice a fool…” he retorted, still mad at him, and resumed his pacing back and forth, recollecting his clothes, but Thor puppy eyes melt his anger away “… but apparently you’re not the only one here…” he whispered after a while, looking at the blonde god still seated on his floor.

Thor stared up at him. He missed the old Loki. The Loki that had always been so eager to give him advice. The one that had always seemed to be the one to make others cheer up, especially him. But now... he found out that, that Loki was gone. He has been replaced by another. Thor sighed, looking down. He couldn't handle Loki's hateful gaze any longer, "Loki... if I do not make you happy... if you really believe that I think of you as a monster... if you think that I cannot stand the sight or the presence of you and that I am fooling myself... you are wrong... if you do not think my feelings are true... if you think you would be best on your own..." He hesitated, "If you truly... truly feel that way... I will leave... if you truly wish it…"

Loki’s nostrils flared in anger “Are you really this stupid? You oaf! I was going to destroy a whole realm just because I found out that you have a lover here- ” Loki stopped his rant in mid-sentence, utterly horrified, damn, he admitted not only to love Thor but to be jelous of him as well, how foolish!

Thor's eyes widened at Loki in surprise. "Jane...?" It slipped off of his tongue as if it was an insult, but still it was merely quiet, "You think I love Jane?" Now, this time it seemed a little furious. He had to keep his hammer out of his mind so he wouldn't will it to come to him. He stepped up to Loki only about five inches apart and stared him dead in the face, "I have no intimate relations to her." He spat, "She is my friend, I do NOT love her! I love you!" He spat and he grabbed either side of Loki's cheeks and he forced him into a hard kiss.

Loki was speechless, he had thought that Thor had a lover here… “But… but you wanted to stay here! You left Asgard and didn’t want to come back!”

Thor frowned and he stared at him, "I did not leave because I wanted to be with Jane, Loki... I left because I couldn't take it anymore. Father expects so much of me. So much that whatever I do is never good enough. Nothing I do ever make him happy. I couldn't take all of the orders, the expectations... Loki... I couldn't stand it there without you..." He said, his hand gently grazing Loki's cheek.

Loki was completely stunned by this revelation, he had always thought that Thor had run from him, not because of him! "Thor... is that why now you're here, to escape from everything?"

Thor sighed, "I know it is not expected of a prince to just run away, even if only for a while, but it's all just too much sometimes... I come here to the mortals to get away from it all... I don't always want things just handed to me, or fake friends who like me simply because I am Odin's son... Here, I can get away from all that, no one here will just use me like they do in Asgard" He chuckled a little bit, "If I even mention being a prince they think I am crazy."

Loki stared a long time into Thor's blue eyes, seeing all the hurt that had pained him for so long, he hugged him tightly "They... they sought to use you on Asgard... I'll kill them, I'll end their life, I'll have them beg for death!"

Thor seemed to recoil at that. He put an arm around Loki to hug him and looked at him sadly, "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone..."

“No, I said I wouldn’t hurt anyone as long as they don’t threatened my life, since now you’re my life, anyone who touches you will die, it’s as simple as that.”

Thor seemed to smile a little bit that Loki considered him a part of his life, but then he sighed, "It's not worth it Loki. They aren't worth our time."

“Perhaps not now, but should they decide to bother you again, well, let’s just say that it won’t be pleasant.” Loki whispered back, letting himself relax against Thor’s chest.

Thor chuckled slightly and put a hand on Loki's head, shifting his fingers through his hair, "If they chose to defy me then you will be the first person I tell. How about that?" He whispered in his ear.

Loki smiled back, entwining his hand in Thor’s hair as well “you better.”

Thor chuckled before kissing his forehead, "So does this mean that you are the woman?" He added with a small snicker.

Loki stared at him in utter horror "Don’t' you dare compare me to a woman! I'm not self-centered, loud and difficult!"

Thor bit his lip, "N-no... Not self-centered, loud, or difficult... Pffft-Hahaha!!" He burst out laughing.

Loki's face was red in indignation, "Stop it! Stop laughing, you fool!" the Trickster grabbed the closest thing to him, a pillow from the couch, and started assaulting Thor with it, trying to make him stop.

Thor only kept laughing, "You're pillowy weapon can't hurt me!" He laughed as he was hit with the pillow. He grabbed a pillow and started striking the smaller god with his pillow, "You can't defeat me!" He laughed.

"Now, now, is that a challenge, Thor? You should know better, brother." answered back Loki, moving swiftly between the soft blows, reaching out with his hand and grazing lightly Thor's manhood.

Thor's eyes widened and he let out a small whoosh of air. He blushed and ripped the pillow away from the other, grabbing Loki's wrists, pinning them against the wall above his head with a smirk, "You did that on purpose!"

Loki swallowed deeply, smiling back at Thor, entwining his legs into Thor's "Why, now, Thor, why would I do that?"

Thor rolled his eyes, "Because, you are tricky." he said and leaned close to Loki's ear, "Though... I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well Trickster~" He whispered and licked the shell of Loki's ear, his knee rubbing between Loki's legs hard and slow.

Loki moaned softly, rubbing against Thor’s leg “You certainly do…” he felt his wrists tightly wrapped in Thor’s hands, and this feeling of being helpless, at his brother’s mercy, somehow managed to turn him on even more strongly than before.

Thor moved on to Loki's neck, licking and kissing. His knee began circling the area instead of staying directly on it to tease Loki, making him eager. His tightened hands began pulsing small amounts of electricity through Loki's wrists and into his blood stream, making him become turned on even more. "You like my tricks?” He whispered, placing his lips on Loki's neck as he began to suck.

Loki felt the electricity flow into his body, making him squirm against his brother’s grip, “They do have some perks…” he whispered softly, feeling his shaft hardening again under Thor’s touch. He arched his back more, pressing himself harder on Thor.

Thor released a quiet smirk against Loki's neck and he used his hands to draw the other's hands high above his head and placed both wrists in one hand. He then skimmed Loki's navel with his index finger, trailing his fingers up his abdomen, sliding it onto the Trickster's chest. His lips left his neck and brushed lower, kissing down his neck and breast bone to his chest. He licked a thin line in the crease of Loki's chest and sensually kissed his way off to the side, giving slow and agonizing licks to Loki's nipple, his knee suddenly ground hard between the other's legs and the small pulses of electricity become stronger.

Loki moaned deep in his throat, Thor kisses were like fire on his skin, so much that he already couldn’t take it anymore “If… if you’re just going to play, I might as well go and find someone more eager to be with...” teased the Trickster, trying to push Thor into a wild frenzy.

Thor smirked, giving another hard lick on his nipple, "Really? And you just want me to do..." he put his hands under Loki's thighs, lifting and pressing him against the wall. "this?" He asked and suddenly shoved deep, hard and fast into him, a deep growl vibrating in his throat.

Loki screamed, surprised by the sudden move, but started rutting soon after, meeting Thor’s thrusts with loud moans, trying to get his wrists free to hold on to Thor’s back. He felt the Thunderer slamming into his prostate almost every time, his orgasm was already building up in his belly, but he didn’t want it to end too soon.

Thor's back arched and the tingles welled up into his body, soon pulsing his own cock and sending it through into Loki, with every thrust he dug deeper and deeper. Outside thunders were roaring from the sky. Crashing down upon the land, hard and rolling. Thor's head tilted back, spasming when he hit a particularly good spot, trying each time to hit it again, feling the constant tensing and relaxing of Loki's body.

Loki tried desperately to stall his pleasure, but a particularly deep thrust sent him over the edge, forcing a scream from the dark haired god, making him come all over their bodies.

Thor's teeth gritted hard as he felt Loki clench around him. His breath hitched and he tried holding everything back, he wanted to keep feeling this tremendous high. He pushed harder and deeper into Loki, now only holding the Trickster to the wall with one hand, the other gripping his cock and squeezing, pumping him fast and making him cum nonstop as he simply pounded into him, moans filling the air as if all of his voice was being laid out.  
Loki came harder than ever but didn’t have enough time to recover, for Thor wasn’t finished yet and he kept pounding him into the wall. When he finally came inside of Loki he filled the Trickster with his warmth, and they finally slid to the floor, completely out of breath. Loki was exhausted like never before, so much that even his eyes were closing on their own accord, the last thing he saw before losing his battle against sleep, was Thor’s gentle smile.

 

Accompanied with Thor's release, a huge boom of thunder had stricken over all of Manhattan, the noise able to be heard from thousands of miles away, no doubt. Thor panted hard, leaning against Loki who was now leaning against the wall. He felt as though he couldn't move in a million years. It took him at least half an hour slumped in the same place to regain at least a little bit of strength to weakly move himself and Loki to lay on the floor, the frost giant laying atop his chest, a weakened arm draped over the smaller in a pathetic attempt to keep him closer as they both had finally allowed their bodies to be put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it took so long to upload, just one or two more chapter to go!


	9. Whispers in the Night

The thunder had been an impressive one, illuminating the city completely for a brief moment, shedding its light inside of Tony’s tower, and casting his light on the two men in bed. Bruce blinked awake, slightly disturbed by the light and glanced over the sleeping form of Tony, gently caressing the smaller man’s cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb on the inventor’s lower lip.

Tony's eyes lightly squinted, "Mnn... Not now, JARVIS..." He said a little irritated of being woken up. He put a hand above his eyes to shield any light and squinted open a little bit. Once seeing Bruce, his expression softened and smiled slightly as his eyes closed, "No good morning?" He said in humor.

Bruce smiled back, shifting closer to Tony “It’s not morning yet, it was just a big thunder.”

Tony chuckled a bit, "You woke me up because of a thunder?" He yawned and put an arm around Bruce.

“No, I didn’t. I just touched you a little and you woke up on your own.” Whispered Bruce into Tony’s ear, making him shiver.

Tony thought for a moment and shrugged, "I imagine that when they go back to their world, Loki would be put into a prison or something like that... so I can see Loki staying here... however, if he tried to take over the Earth again or some shit, then I'll take care of him myself. Army or not." He said and he brushed some hair away from Bruce's eyes.

"So brave... " whispered Bruce in the crook of Tony's neck, gently kissing the skin there. "Maybe we should recruit him. After all two gods are better than one, plus I'm not really sure that Thor'll survive it if anything bad happen to Loki."

Tony looked at him and sighed, becoming a little pouty, "If he destroys my shwarma joint I'm blaming you..."

Bruce laughed softly, raising on his elbows to kiss Tony’s shoulder “It’s okay, we’ll make him cook us dinner if he destroys the place.”

Tony continued with his pouts, "He better. Or I'll get the Hulk on his ass." He couldn't help a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips. He leaned close to Bruce's ear and whispered, "Hulk wanna smash Loki for me?"

Bruce kissed Tony’s nose to distract him “Please, don’t give him ideas…”

Tony chuckled and whispered again, "I loved it when you grabbed his leg and smashed Loki on the floor like a whip over and over again~" He whispered in his ear, talking to the Hulk as if he were actually there. "Puny god, classic!"

Bruce shifted around to adjust himself, having Tony whispering into his ear was not a good idea, especially if the one was naked “Tony…”

Tony chuckled and backed away from Bruce's ear, "Come on, just havin some fun Brucey~" He chuckled, "Can he hear me when I talk to him?" He asked in true interest.

Bruce looked at him in the dim light of the moon, he stroked his cheek softly with his thumb “Of course he can. You’re pretty difficult to ignore.”

Tony smiled, running his hand as light as a whisper across the skin of the doctor's navel, "Can he... feel me?"

Chills spread throughout Bruce’s body, leaving behind a tingling sensation “Mmm… yeah… he’s saying to stop being a tease or you’ll ended up ravished and unable to walk for days to come.” He didn’t know why, but since they had made love Bruce felt more confident than ever, even as bold as tempting Tony.

Really, this man worked magic on him.

Tony purposely made a soft, innocent face, a nail of his index finger leaving a slight trace along Bruce's length, so soft, so light, so agonizingly light, "And... suppose I want it... what would be done to me…?" He whispered in a tempting voice near Bruce's ear, his tongue gently wetting the shell and nibbling on his earlobe.

Bruce moaned softly, he could already feel his shaft hardening under Tony’s care “You… tease… if you’re a bad boy, I’ll have to punish you…” explained the doctor in an equally soft voice.

Tony released a small smirk against Bruce's earlobe, "And if the bad playboy is punished... Will he be unable to walk for days to come~?" He whispered, slowly moving from Bruce's earlobe and kissing a soft line down his neck and to his chest, "I hope that’s a promise…" He whispered sensually, his tongue slipping out as it rolled and suckled Bruce's nipple, his index finger tracing a small circle around Bruce's tip, teasing him agonizingly.

Tony’s hands felt incredibly good on Bruce, but soon they weren’t enough, he wanted much more, so in swift movement he rolled on top of Tony, pinning him to the mattress, and grabbed both of his wrists, holding them up his head. The inventor squawked at the sudden move, but didn’t try to free himself for the time being. Bruce admired his broad shoulders for a while, waiting for Tony to become too impatient to wait anymore, and wasn’t disappointed when the inventor squirmed under him. The doctor kissed Tony’s nape gently, grazing his teeth down the brunette’s neck, licking and nibbling his shoulders.

Tony groaned under the doctor’s touch, the immediate erection of his most sensitive place. He glanced at Bruce, fire and passion in his eyes and in a swift, tempting voice, he said, "Make me unable to sit, make me unable to walk, unable to stand, my dear doctor. This is a challenge." He said with a small smirk.

Bruce growled over him, damn, this man took the best and the worst out of him. He pressed Tony into mattress with his weight, resting his length between the inventor’s cheeks. He rutted back and forth, teasing him, not entering yet, and when he felt Tony moaning at the sensation, he thrust right in, with just the slickness of his own precome lubing the way. The brunette screamed at the sensation, but the doctor didn’t stop, sliding even further inside of that tight heat, bottoming out, savoring the grip-like sensation of Tony’s body.

Tony released a scream and grabbed the sheets of the bed, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" He screamed over and over again, every time Bruce thrust into him. It was painful, yes, but every time that Bruce hit the right spot he would spasm and scream in ecstasy. "Fuck Bruce! Harder!" He screamed to him.

Bruce went wild on top of Tony, setting a punishing pace, slamming his hips fiercely and tearing scream after scream out of Tony’s mouth. He could already feel his orgasm building up, but he wanted to undo the inventor first, to make him buck and swear, till his voice was hoarse with it.

Tony screamed louder and louder. His screams were shrill.

He loved this.

This absolute pain and complete pleasure.

He clenched hard in the blankets beneath him and screamed into the bed. "God damn it son of a bitchings fuck!" He screamed. He felt utterly at Bruce's mercy, but he wanted no mercy. This pain felt excellent. "Fuck Bruce! F-FUCK! FUCK!" he screamed. He wanted to have some fun with it, "Get the fucking Hulk out here with his huge dick! He spat into the pillow.

Bruce was melting into Tony’s heat, so much that at first he didn’t even understand what the inventor had asked for, but then he focused enough to rub two brain cells together “What… Tony… damn!” he groaned in pleasure, he was already filling up the smaller man so much, he could practically feel his body clenching around him, trying to cope with the hard thrusts and the not so insignificant girth of Bruce, and yet he asked for more, God, this man was going to be the death of him, Bruce was sure of it.

Tony screamed in the blankets, "God! BRUCE! Fuck!! BRUCE!" he screamed, "Fuck, It hurts! It hurts! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" he screamed, clenching around Bruce, his dick slick with precum.

Bruce knew that he shouldn’t be this rough, not this soon at least, and yet hearing Tony’s sweet pleas was making him unbelievable aroused, he could feel the tension in Tony’s shoulders. He knew that he was close, so he let go of the inventor’s wrists, raised on his knees and brought Tony with him, gripping his side with one hand, while the other went around and took hold of the smaller man’s erection, timing his tugs with his thrusts. He felt the brunette buck under him, trying to move even faster, so he moved his hand from Tony’s side to his neck, bending him with his ass on the air and his face pressed hard into the bed.

Tony screamed into the bed, bucking back his hips to slam into Bruce, " BRUCE!” he screamed and clenched the blankets, he felt like he couldn't breathe, "BRUCE!" He screamed and his body jerked violently, cum exploding from his dick as he wailed, clenching hard around him as he collapsed, panting hard as he brought Bruce with him in the climax.  
Bruce rested his head on Tony’s back, he didn’t want to let go, to end this skin to skin feeling that made him feel so complete “Tony…” he whispered softly, nudging his nose on the crook of Tony’s neck, while his hands caressed his whole body.  
Tony panted, his hands clenching onto the blankets as he felt the tingles beginning to fade. He gulped as his hands let go of the blanket, there was a small blush on his face. He had never been dominated by anyone, he usually was on top, he never thought that he would let anyone top him.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "B-Bruce..." he whispered tenderly.

Bruce didn’t want to move, didn’t want to end this closeness, but he was starting to worry about Tony, he knew he was rough enough to hurt, he only hope to not have caused any permanent damage. “Tony… Tony… are you… how do you feel?”

Tony panted, trying to get his breath back, "Stupendous." He answered, a small chuckle rising from his throat, "That was great."

Bruce rose from Tony’s body, looking him down, drinking in the bruises left behind. Tony’s back was covered in hickeys, his hips sported Bruce’s hand-prints embedded in his flesh, the inventor turned his head to look at Bruce with a huge grin on his face, all in all he looked completely debauched. “I… are you sure you’re okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”

Tony chuckled, "You can't hurt me. You forgot it already, I was knocked into a building." He laughed a bit.

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh, “Tony, you really are impossible!” he whined out, swatting lightly Tony’s ass, hearing the inventor yelped a bit. Bruce lay down on his side, holding Tony’s waist with one arm, stroking Tony’s hair with the other hand.

Tony had yelped from the touch of his ass because it did actually hurt, and then he smirked a little bit, "I'm your impossible woman, right, doctor?" He chuckled.

Bruce gave a little laugh at that “No, Tony, you’re my impossible genius.” He whispered into Tony’s ear, making him shiver and laying a gentle kiss on his temple.

Tony smirked again, "Also your impossible playboy~?" He whispered back, licking the shell of Bruce's ear.

Bruce growled at Tony, something snapped in him when the inventor mentioned his past, now that they were together he wouldn’t share Tony. He grabbed the smaller man by his hair, making him winch, “No, Tony, you’re mine and mine alone. I broke Pepper’s heart over this and I’ll break your legs if I found you fucking someone else.” He spat at the billionaire, kissing him roughly on the lips, biting Tony’s tongue. He rolled the man on his back and slid between his legs, resting his weight on top of Tony’s body. He didn’t know he had this ferocious behavior in him, but looking at Tony, with his lips kiss swollen and pliant flesh under his fingertips, he knew he would never allow the other man to wander off on his own. His vision blurred green for an instant and he was aware of the Other Guy’s intentions at once.

He won’t share Tony as well.

Tony's eyes widened as he stared at Bruce. He hadn't meant to make the doctor mad. Once he had seen his eyes and skin flash green he knew he was in some deep shit for what he had said. He made a slight whimper at the roughness of the kiss and Bruce's fist-like grip of Tony's hair.

Bruce loosened his grip on Tony’s hair, licking the other’s lips gently, nibbling his jaw slowly, he didn’t want Tony scared of him, never that, but he wanted to make things clear, just to avoid problems later, “I love you Tony, I think I’ve always loved you. I don’t want you scared of me, I’m sorry, it’s just that the thought of you kissing and touching someone else made me so mad and… sad. I know of your life and your past, so I’m just asking you this, if you’re… if you’re not serious, just tell me know, before things go any further.”

Tony stared at Bruce and chuckled as he took the doctor's hand out of his hair and shuffled Bruce's hair between his fingers, "Who said I wasn't serious doctor-man?" He looked at him with a smile, "I won't mention her again if... we go on a date." He wiggled his eyebrows, "But you have to wear a dress~" He chuckled, "Or a pink tux, those are your choices…"

“Tony…” sighted Bruce, leaning back on the inventor’s neck, “You really are impossible… but then again, I wouldn’t want you any other way.” He whispered back, hugging him tightly and going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go!


	10. All’s Well That Ends well, right?

The morning light shone gently through the open curtains in Tony’s room. Bruce stirred in his sleep, finding himself sweetly snugged up to the inventor’s side, he kissed Tony’s shoulder with his eyes still closed, enjoying this new intimacy. The smaller man woke with a smile plastered on his face, turning languidly to kiss Bruce back. They bumped their heads together, sharing little good morning kisses, just happy to be in each other’s arms.

“Morning Big Guy.” Whispered Tony on Bruce’s lips, hugging him closer, “Morning” answered back the doctor, a huge smile tugging at his lips.

“Good morning, sleepyheads.” Quipped a third voice on their left.

Both geniuses yelped in response, completely waking up and turning towards the voice. Sure enough, near the window they found a dark haired god grinning at them, placidly seated on the loveseat, holding hands with a bigger blonde god.

“Good morrow, my friends, you would never believe what Loki and I have decided upon our current situation.” Grinned Thor, hugging his brother for good measure “We are going to live here with you, and help out the Avengers! Isn’t it a really good idea?” rushed out the bigger god, incredibly happy at his brother’s suggestion.

Tony and Bruce stared open-mouthed at the two beings, so much for their intimate first morning together.

Bruce wasn’t sure how to react, but as he looked at Thor smiling so broadly, he didn’t have the heart to say no to him, so he turned toward Tony and smiled apologetically, opening up his arms as a ‘sorry’ gesture.

The inventor stared at him for a long time and plopped back into bed with an irritated hump, muttering between himself that it was way too early to deal with it.

The two Asgardians were still waiting Tony’s opinion about it and when Bruce nudged him to his side, the brunette spoke up with very little enthusiasm “Yeah, well, welcome aboard.”

Tony blinked and he bit his lip before sitting up in the bed, "Um... I didn't authorize this... Jarvis! Why didn't you warn me of a security breaching?"

"I had found no real threat Sir." The computer answered.

Tony frowned a bit and then swiped his hand, "Oh no, there is no way that I am going to have an evil god staying in my estate! No. Way." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Loki smirked a bit, "You will if you want to keep a house." He said slyly.

Loki smirked sarcastically at the inventor. It was way too easy to tease. Right now he felt a strange sense of peace, here, in this place, with the reassuring weight of Thor’s hand in his he felt like he was… at home. Such a strange feeling, and yet true nonetheless. He looked at the couple on the bed once again, taking in the disheveled looks and smiled outwardly “I might even give you a gift, if the feeling arise.”

He said ambiguously, thinking that if he truly wanted to stay with Thor, he had to make peace with his human ‘friends’. He let out a deep breath and gathered his magic around himself, rising gracefully from the loveseat and chanting in old Norse, scaring the humans around, for they wouldn’t understand him.

He turned toward Thor with a sweet smile and thought that everything he had always done, he had done it for him, so what was one more thing? He let his magic travel outward, temporarily blinding everyone in the room, and when the green mist disappeared every little thing was whole again. He sunk to his knees, weakened by the impressive spell and spoke softly, pointing at the window “There, now you don’t have to complain anymore.”

Bruce tugged a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself, he neared the window and true to his words, the city was whole again. Everything was exactly as it were before the Chitauri affair. He stared at the god on the floor, unsure of what to say “Loki… my God, it’s impressive.”

Loki looked up at him, a tired smirk spreading on his face “I’m glad I could be of help.”

Tony looked out of the window after he had hurriedly grabbed his pants and put them on, since Bruce took all of the blankets. He stared out of the window, feeling a nervousness of distrust churning in his stomach as he glanced a worried expression out of the window.

Thor smiled as he stood behind Loki, his hands on the Trickster's shoulders and his chin atop of the other's head. There was a goofy grin on his face that he could not help, let alone be smart enough to know it was there.

Tony looked back at Loki from the window, he felt the distrust and suspicion growing in the pit of his stomach, but looking towards Bruce and seeing the doctor's determination and reassurance, he sighed, his eyes closing to clear his mind, though he could not help his muscles to be at ease.

He opened them again to look at Thor and Loki as he bit his lip, hesitating for a moment, and then he said, "We're gonna have to lay down some ground rules... first of all, no smashing my cups..."

At that, Thor brightened and chuckled in amusement.

Bruce laughed softly and pecked Tony on the lips, silently thanking the inventor for his kindness.

Loki leaned into Thor’s touch, rubbing his nose into the blonde’s hand, just content to have found a home and a place where people won’t judge him based on his past, but are willing to give him a chance to prove himself. He smirked at the Iron Man without his usual snark, “I’ll… keep that in mind.” He said sweetly.

When the others found out about the new tower residents, well, they weren’t exactly happy.  
Clint and Natasha left the living room without a word, only to come back a month later, still sulking, but more willing to give it a go.  
Fury only saw a new opportunity in the Trickster’s presence, after all two gods are better than one.  
Steve was definitely suspicious, but a long talk with both Thor and Bruce crumbled his resolve.

 

Their life together was always new and never dull, filled with enchanted objects flying around, late night inventions and tons of sex.

 

A week after they had moved in, while Tony and Bruce had left the tower for a whole day to do a little sightseeing with Steve, the two gods went on a sex-driven rampage, crushing everything on the main floor, kitchen included.

Thor ravished Loki on every available surface, slamming into the kitchen counter, the top, the table and cupboard.

 

Nothing survived that afternoon, especially Tony’s favorite cup.

 

 

 

 

 

The End… or not?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time! This 'should' be the end :D


End file.
